My Love From Another Star
by Hikaru-wa-shiawase-eien-ni
Summary: Rachel is a top star, A-list actress, in the world of Hollywood & is known for being able to do any role & being completely shameless in private. Quinn is a cold person who ends up being her next door neighbor when she moves into a new home & they clash almost instantly after Rachel thinks Quinn is a fan stalking her. Many misunderstandings ensue as they fall in love. Discontinued
1. The Elevator Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own the drama "My Love From Another Star" nor the characters from Glee. I may, however, add specific characters or change their genders to stay as true as possible to the original drama for specific roles they must fulfill. If anyone is interested in watching the drama it is available on dramafever. com completely free as well as in HD though you'll have to deal with a few ads! Also, subtitles are available in several different languages for non-Korean speakers.

By popular demand, by my friend haelthy and dgronison from , I was requested to write this story next out of all of my other planned stories. This is for you my friends, hope you enjoy!^^ Also, posting today is in dedication to Fayerjiff's birthday today!^^

Chapter 1

My Elevator Stalker

X

On October 25th, 1609, a flying saucer was seen in the sky, soaring above several continents before crashing into the woodsy area of Surrey in the United Kingdom. The people of the area were in a panic over seeing the strange object flying before it landed in a nearly secluded area. A teenaged girl riding in a horse drawn carriage felt a powerful wind blow through the air and in a panic gripped the seat she was perched on as tightly as possible. The man driving the carriage attempted to keep the horse steady but it was impossible due to the maelstrom. The horses got loose, leaving the carriage defenseless. It flew backwards towards the edge of a cliff but before it could fall off of the edge, time seemed to still. A blonde woman was the only one moving around as she passed leaves, bugs, flower petals, and other debris in the still air despite the chaos that just was. Moving calmly and slowly to where the carriage was, she pulled it away from the edge with a strength that was contradicted by her size.

The man driving the carriage had managed to grab onto a branch and was grasping it tightly sideways, the wind having blown him that way off of the carriage. Time started again after the carriage was moved back to safety from fall of the cliff. The blonde opened the carriage and held her hand out to the young woman, who couldn't have been older than 15 years old. Their eyes met for the first time, hazel meeting chocolate brown. The moment seemed to last an eternity before she took the blonde woman's hand in her own. Before the young woman could utter a single word, however, the woman with the hazel eyes disappeared before her. It was their first meeting but not the last one.

This was the blonde woman's first time meeting a human on the planet Earth.

From that moment, 400 years ago, until now she witnessed the many changes on the planet. Witnessed eras and wars throughout the years, the worst being the civil war that divided the nation. She moved with the people who sought freedom to a new land. She passed through unnoticed for several hundred years by staying isolated until the population grew large enough to allow her to blend in with the crowds without attracting any attention to herself. She bought several plots of land, started a few businesses, and hid from the people around her when an area was becoming too isolated for her to hide. She had fully adapted to human life after spending so much time around them but the one thing she had never quite adjusted to was the fact that her hearing and vision was 7 times more acute than the average human. It made sleeping difficult but allowed her to blend in more easily or disappear when necessary if too many people became suspicious of her.

There were other abilities she had that humans on Earth didn't, such as telekinesis, teleportation, inhuman strength, and the ability to stop time for an Earth minute. She, however, learned that she was unable to swap fluids or blood with other humans and so she avoided such situations.

She had witnessed many things over the centuries among humans; theft, greed, gambling, human sins and flaws. Even with these powers … she didn't help. She learned that if things were meant to happen, they would happen. It was something that humans called 'fate' or 'destiny'.

One day while she was crossing a street in New York's Times Square, she noticed a billboard broadcasting news of a comet coming towards Earth in three months' time. She knew what it meant for her, that it was what she had been waiting for the last 400 years on Earth. It was her way home, a new fate awaiting her. In mere months, she would finally travel back to the planet she came from.

Her name is Quinn Fabray.

X Present day, 400 years later: 2013 X

Shouts and pleas could be heard from the many people gathered around a set in New York City. The sounds of people begging for attention, for just a glance their way, for a photograph of the star filming her newest show filled the air. Between the constant flashing of shutters and the fussing of her personal stylist, the starlet was completely unfazed by everything. She was currently waiting for her manager to come back with her favorite Vegan Caramel Soy Latte with a dash of nutmeg and cinnamon, all while sitting on the chair designated for her, name boldly printed on its back. She was on the set of her currently filming drama, sitting under the shade of her umbrella while her stylist worked on buffing her nails. As soon as her manager came back with her drink, she took a few selfies of herself before picking her favorite to post on her twitter saying, 'Currently enjoying my favorite Vegan Caramel Soy Latte while waiting for my call on set!' before turning to her stylist.

"Here, have this." Rachel gave her drink to her stylist with barely a second glance. Sunshine smiled happily as she took the offered drink with eagerness.

"Thank you Rachel!" she said with a smile.

Mike complained when he saw Rachel hand the drink to Sunshine. "Rachel! Do you have any idea how far I had to go for that? I had to run half of a mile just for you!"

Without looking up from her phone, the brunette answered him. "Do you know how many calories that drink has? I am _not_ running on my elliptical for an extra 2 hours just to burn it off later."

Though Sunshine grimaced slightly at the information, she still drank it since it was good regardless of the calorie intake. Mike approved of her explanation though.

"Good to see you're always on top of things, Rachel."

Still on her phone, Rachel replied, "of course I am. Did you move my things yet?"

"Of course I did! I even checked and cleaned things up for you, making sure that everything's in order," Mike answered diligently.

"Excellent. Now, what's next on my schedule?" Rachel asked, no longer using her phone.

"President Ryerson called for you to come in ASAP. So after you finish your last scene," Mike informed her from the chair next to her. The starlet had a feeling she knew what it was about already. He was a predictable man and she was a stubborn young woman. They were already a good many tweets in response to Rachel's vegan drink, both positive and negative. "You know he won't to be happy about your tweet, right?" Rachel just shrugged her shoulders in response.

As they arrived, Sandy was looking at Mike accusingly and angrily, head buried in his hands. "I told you to tell her to stop tweeting about her veganism! She knows how most people feel about her veganism! They feel like she's preaching to them. Trying to convert them into a vegan diet with her, Michael! You're her manager. Manage her!" he yelled as he started throwing magazines and tissue paper at him, eventually throwing the whole box out of frustration.

"Believe me, I've tried to stop her but she never listens to me. You know how stubborn she is," he replied petulantly.

He turned to a PR for the company, specifically for Rachel Barbra Berry damage control. "Did you delete the articles yet?"

"I'm trying but 'Vegan Caramel Soy Latte' is already the most popular keyword in most search engines. There are just too many articles for me to delete." The PR grimaced in response to the face Sandy made.

"Why must she insist on promoting her pro veganism everywhere she goes? Does she think everyone agrees with the vegan way of life? No! Most people like their meat with more meat on top! Vegetables? No, throw it away please," he groaned as he sank in to the office chair. "This is a crime against meat lovers!" he yelled as he spun around in a circle before Rachel came walking in. As soon as he heard her speak, Sandy's tone of voice changed immediately.

"Why'd you call me in today? I'm tired after filming all day." Her sunglasses were on and her outfit was flawless. However, her demeanor spoke of absolute boredom as she sat on the couch her manager had vacated.

Sandy turned to her with a saccharine tone of voice. "Tired? How can you possibly look so radiant if you're tired? Your skin care is no joke. You never look less than your very best!" He spoke enthusiastically as he regarded her with a big smile. "We could do a makeup commercial right now with your perfect, unblemished skin, Rachel! Their makeup artists wouldn't even need to touch you up at all!" He looked to his PR who smiled in agreement with him immediately, nodding his head too enthusiastically to be genuine.

Rachel, ever a blunt person, asked as she settled herself on the couch more comfortably, "what did you want to talk about? I'm exhausted. I just want to go home and rest." She took her sunglasses off and did a quick hair flip to get her hair out of her face. Even her hair looked flawless.

Looking at her nervously, Sandy cleared his throat before speaking. "Do you know about … how your tweet about your vegan drink went earlier?"

Giving her manager a bored look, despite how she felt inside, Rachel knew what he was getting at. "Did people make a big deal about my veganism again?"

He leaned back and snapped his fingers, "That's it! People are just like that nowadays, making a big deal out of nothing! Who cares that you're vegan? You're not trying to convert them! In fact, I didn't know people were sensitive about it until today! Honestly!"

She looked the picture of uninterested as she responded. "Really now?"

He gave her a look of agreement. "Of course I didn't know, Rachel! They're just saying those things and being finicky because they're envious of you."

Rachel was looking at her shoe as she responded. "Yeah, that's true. People are always like that when it comes to famous people. They tend to do those things out of jealousy and having complete anonymity allows them to be that way without repercussion."

Sandy nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Absolutely. You're absolutely right, Rachel! That's why I think we shouldn't deal with them publicly. I would even go as far as to say you shouldn't go on any of your social networking sites! No Twitter. No Instagram. No Facebook. None of that today!"

Giving him a glance, she immediately objected "no, I won't do that."

Becoming nervous, his voice took a panicked edge. "What? Wh-why not, Rachel?" His face had confusion and worry marring his features as he waited for her explanation.

The brunette gave him a look as if to say, 'are you dumb?' "Who would I talk to if I couldn't use SNS, Sandy? With whom?"

Still panicked, he pointed at himself. "You can talk to me! You can talk to your manager or stylist! Even this guy!" he said, pointing to the PR man in the room.

Rolling her eyes as she looked away from him, Rachel mumbled under her breath softly. "I would hate that even more." He heard her anyways, causing his eye to twitch in annoyance. He was used to playing this game with her, just as much as she was used to playing it with him. But she won most of the time against the president.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! You just lost your sponsor from a makeup company becau—"

Rachel knew where he was going with this. His anger was predictable and she already had a counterattack planned.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. You remember Mr. Goolsby, don't you? He has been calling me a lot lately," she said with an aloof look, using her amazing acting skills just as she's done many times to win. Rachel was just playing with him.

"Goolsby? Dustin Goolsby called you? Why? Why'd he call you Rachel?" The starlet could hear the anxiousness in his voice and smiled internally while her face remained as impassive as it had been the entire meeting.

Playing up her cluelessness, she completely fooled President Ryerson. He had no idea that she was actually a master at playing this game, not him. "I don't know why he keeps calling me. But he keeps asking me if I'm going to renew my contract with you and your company. He tells me that he's loaded from having some British investors and wonders if I'll join his company when my contract with you is up." She gave the slightest pause to finally met Sandy's eyes. "I've heard that you're best friends. Are you okay with that?" Rachel finally asked, still displaying picture perfect innocence.

Sandy paused then swore. "Goolsby, that bastard!"

She looked away from him again and had to smirk internally at how well she had played President Ryerson again. "Can I leave? Are we done here?" her tone was almost airy, nonchalant.

His attention was back on Rachel once again as he answered. "Yes, yes! You should go rest, I'm sure you've had a tiring day, Rachel! I have everything set up for your new place. I'm sure you'll like it!" Almost as soon as the words left his mouth he stood up and directed his attention to Mike. "Why are you just standing there?! Escort her to her new apartment!"

Knowing she was victorious, Rachel had an almost natural seeming nonchalance as she left.

X

At the esteemed New York Institute of Knowledge, two colleagues were gossiping to each other. Both women were having a good laugh at their topic of conversation.

"Did she really say that because she wants to push veganism on everyone?" one woman asked loudly. "She could just be trying to show everyone her favorite drink."

The other gossiping woman spoke up, "everyone knows how pushy she is. It's an open secret how difficult she is on set about having vegan options for herself."

The last colleague, not joining in on the gossip replied to her regardless. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you know that our department's having a little social get together? Everyone in the social science faculty has been invited," he said, directing his gaze at them finally after having ignored their conversation up until this moment. "The dean wants us all to be in attendance for it."

The woman who had been actively insulting Rachel stood up with a sly look to her colleague. "Professor Fabray? Are you going to join us for the get together?" she asked, peering over the divider to Quinn's office cubicle. Despite the question, Quinn did not look up from her desk for a moment. Her stare was fixed at whatever she was working on at her desk. When she received no response the gossiping colleague eyes glanced away to the others before attempting to ask again. "Professor Fabray?" When the blonde finally looked up, the other professor smiled and continued to speak. "We have a gathering today." Before she could speak further Quinn finally spoke up, her husky voice low and deep as she said three short words.

"I cannot attend."

The other professor was feeling bold now. "We've shared an office together for over a year and we've never once gone out for meals as colleagues." She paused before asking, "Do you even know my name?" Quinn had already looked away from her colleague but looked up when she asked this, her normally stoic, impassive face actually showed that she was slightly startled by the question. Her lack of answer caused her colleague's smile to falter and the other two professors to look up curiously.

"You don't … do you?"

The other female colleague stood up, speaking with slight incredulity to her tone. "Oh, my God! You both see each other every day. You know my name, right?" she asked, standing up next to her colleague and laying a hand on her chest as she asked about herself.

Quinn's face turned impassive again but she knew she was caught and her eyes glanced around the room to avoid their gazes. Their last colleague stood up as well, curious to know the answer. "Do you know mine at least?" he asked, too hopeful for Quinn's taste. She looked at him, glanced at the other two women, and promptly chose to leave.

"I must leave now." She stood up with her bags and left as they all looked at her with disappointed gazes, knowing when she didn't answer them.

X

Sitting in the van as her manager drove her to her new place, Rachel sat in the middle seat. "Rachel, why won't you stop tweeting or using any of your SNS accounts today?" Mike asked, his voice was a bit whiny. He always tried to use the fact that he was younger to get Rachel to listen to him, not that it really worked for him.

Rachel glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes as she said vehemently, "I told you no! Don't you know that I have 20,000 friends on these sites?"

Mike, ever the level-headed person, responded with, "They aren't your friends, Rachel! They can turn on you at any moment! Even if they like you today, who's to say they won't dislike you the next second! It's a hard to be a celebrity and find genuine people." Rachel looked away from the Asian, knowing he was right. "It hasn't even a month since the other incident about your veganism. Remember when you ordered a Vegan Chai Latte with soy milk instead of regular milk?" The brunette recalled the memory she had of her asking the barista to remake it when she found out what kind of milk she used. The barista had taken to twitter, calling her a diva for asking her to remake the drink. Most of the people on twitter had been on her side, saying that if the barista made the drink wrong, it was her own fault. Other people took to twitter saying that she shouldn't be so difficult about her 'preference' of milk. Rachel then stated on twitter that her vegan lifestyle was not a preference but something she wholeheartedly believed in. She also tweeted about how people should not back down from their beliefs just because others put them down for it. It was something never did in high school and she wouldn't ever now. "Why do you even bother posting if it causes so much trouble? People are constantly making fun of your veganism or disagreeing with it." Sunshine was sitting in the back of the van, looking between the other two occupants with a small pout.

Finally looking away from Mike, she responded apathetically, "I don't care what they say about me at all."

"Rachel? Can I be frank with you?" Mike asked, glancing at her through the rearview mirror. Rachel only looked away with a scoff. "You shouldn't interact with those people on SNS too much, or at all really. When you connect with your fans they tend to lose the respect they have for you. Not doing so will make you seem more … mysterious."

Before he could say more, Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and smacked her manager with a water bottle, saying, "just shut up and drive, Michael Chang." Mike rubbed at his head as he groaned from being attacked rather roughly with the water bottle. Shortly after, they pulled up to Rachel's new apartment complex. Rachel rushed out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"Why are you getting out of the car? Cease following me! Don't follow me!" she yelled out angrily to her manager and stylist who ignored her words.

"But you don't know the apartment number!" Mike yelled in response, trying to catch up to her.

"What? Do you think I'm that stupid? You don't think I can get into my own apartment just because of that incident that barista posted up about me asking her to make my drink order, right? You told me that it was apartment 2301," she said, still moving forward and away from him.

Mike was still reluctant to leave her alone, "C'mon, let me walk you to the elevator at least so you're not alone."

Rachel scoffed at Mike as she continued to walk ahead of him. "No thank you, Michael."

"Rachel," Sunshine tried in an attempt to reason with Rachel.

She couldn't take it anymore, "I told you, I can go by myself!" she yelled loudly at them both, her volume startling Mike and Sunshine.

Sunshine spoke up again, this time about something else more important. "You have to return your earrings because the sponsors gave them to you, Rachel!" The normally soft-spoken girl nearly yelled in an attempt to get the star's attention. Rachel, still facing away from them, took a deep breath. Her face twitched as she tried to look slightly less severe when she turned around. Her gaze was still harsh as she slapped her clutch into her stylist's hand and put her sunglasses on top of it before removing the earrings swiftly, adding to the pile in Sunshine's hand before promptly grabbing her things.

She gave both of them a pointed look as she spoke a final time. "There, happy now? I'm leaving."

Sunshine traded worried looks with Mike before speaking up. "Do you think it's a good idea to just let her go alone?"

Mike turned his attention to his fellow Asian once again as she continued. "The last time we let her get into an elevator alone, she ran into a pervert who flashed her." Sunshine's face scrunched up in worry as Mike spoke up again.

"Yeah, well, that pervert was in the hospital for eight weeks afterwards. She beat the hell out of that kid with his own cell phone. It was the first time I ever felt bad for a pervert more than the victim." Sunshine gave a grimace at the thought and imagery she was presented with after hearing that.

Rachel, in the meantime, was standing in front of the elevator, tapping her expensive heels impatiently. While waiting, a blonde had approached the elevator as well, pressing the button to go up the elevator. As soon as she stood next to Rachel, the star stared over at her over the top of her sunglasses suspiciously. As soon as the elevator dinged, the woman entered it, Rachel following after another few seconds, wary of the stranger. She pressed the button for the 23rd floor and glanced over to see if Quinn, standing a few feet away from her, would press a different floor or not. When the blonde did not, Rachel grew even more suspicious of her supposed elevator 'companion'. She continued to eye Quinn suspiciously under her sunglasses.

Rachel watched the number of floors rise and the higher it went the more she glanced over at Quinn. When they passed the 12th floor and Quinn still did not indicate her floor was different, Rachel gave a small, ironic chuckle at the situation before turning to Quinn.

Rachel spoke. "Excuse me?" Quinn looked in her direction, giving Rachel her attention. Rachel continued, "Aren't you going to select a floor? Why haven't you pressed the button to your floor?" Quinn looked away, silently exasperated by the woman. "That's right. I am _the_ Rachel Berry." Rachel took her sunglasses off as she said this before directing another gaze at her elevator stalker. Quinn didn't know who she was but now she certainly had a name to the face of the strange woman. They gazed at each other as Rachel continued and Quinn scoffed at what Rachel said next.

"How long have you been following me?" They looked away again.

"How do you know where my new place is?" Rachel asked. The other woman just shook her head. Rachel just couldn't stop though. The brunette approached Quinn and continued her rant. "What do you want from me? Do you want an autograph? Do you want a picture with me? Would that be enough for you to leave me alone?" She leaned a bit closer to Quinn. The blonde just ignored her and inhaled. Rachel leaned away from her then, giving her a once over. "Looking at you, I know you're still young and still full of energy. Use that youthfulness to study or work out instead of wasting it with this." Rachel glanced up at Quinn's taller frame as she said this. Hazel eyes closed as Quinn wondered how this could possibly be happening right now but kept her face as indifferent as it always seemed. The starlet continued, unable to stop. "You picked the wrong person to mess with! This isn't the first time this has happened to me!"

The elevator dinged then, announcing their arrival. Quinn continued to ignore Rachel as moved out of the elevator, the brunette still speaking to her. "You pervert! Hey! Are you trying to go into my apartment?" she yelled, following after her angrily. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Rachel stopped when Quinn stop in front of 2300 and punch in her passcode to enter the apartment. "Oh! You're … you're my next door neighbor? You … live here? I just moved to the apartment next to you, 2301. What a surprise!" Rachel said with a smile and giggle. She also came to another realization at that moment when Quinn didn't acknowledge her more. "Do you … not know who I am?" she asked sheepishly. When Quinn continued to look at her blankly Rachel continued, "You haven't the faintest idea who I am, do you?"

Quinn finally responded, "Should I know who you are?" she asked briskly.

Rachel was quick to respond, "Well, no, you don't really _have_ to know who I am." Rachel looked embarrassed before she spoke again. "But why are you still looking at me?" she asked, almost hoping that she really hadn't met the _one_ person who _didn't_ know who she was.

Still as aloof as ever Quinn responded, "I need to enter my passcode again."

"Oh, sorry," Rachel said, her face not quite looking contrite though she nodded, looking away as she apologized again. As soon as Rachel looked away Quinn finally entered her apartment, leaving Rachel to stand awkwardly in front of her apartment door. She looked away from the door and scoffed yet again. "That punk. That kid! Who does she think I am?" Rachel gave pause as she thought about it. "Does she … does she really not know who I am? How could that be possible?" Her face became horrified as she continued to throw out theories out loud as to how this woman didn't know who she was. "Is she even from North America? Is she an alien?" Throughout all of this Rachel didn't know that the subject of her thoughts could hear every word and had smirked at the alien comment she made.

X

At a high end restaurant sitting with three other ladies dressed to the nines, Rachel's mother sat, eating delicately. "Everyone in North America knows who Rachel Barbra Berry is," she said bragging like a proud mother. "Everyone thinks they have the title being the national singer or actor, but they are all exaggerations. These people need to have everyone in America know them first before they should get that kind of acknowledgement, like my Rachel does." Shelby looked around at the other women dining with her. Andrea Anderson looked up from her meal, chewing politely as she watched Shelby brag. "I think it's ridiculous for someone to call themselves a national actress just because they had one good running in a show and won an Emmy."

Another woman at the table agreed with Shelby. "I agree with you. Only Rachel deserves such a title." She giggled with her friend sitting next to her over that.

The other friend, sitting diagonally across from her, continued the conversation. "Well, our kids all started their careers together years ago." Andrea looked on silently as the others spoke, quietly observing the scene before her carefully. "It's such a shame that only Rachel and Blair stayed in the acting business together."

The other friend spoke again. "I heard that Rachel is starring in another a new drama."

Shelby made a noise of agreement as she swallowed her bite of food. "She actually chose this drama over the movie Steven Spielberg was begging her to be in."

The friend sitting next to Shelby spoke again. "I hope that it works out for her."

As soon as she finished speaking, her friend sitting across from her interjected with, "I didn't hear anything about Blair being in the drama too."

Andrea spoke up hesitantly, reluctantly. "Yes …" before she could say more Shelby interrupted her eagerly, rudely.

"Oh, that's right. She has the role of Rachel's friend." She smiled winningly, almost as if she was being kind but Andrea knew better. "They only write articles about lead actresses, as you know." The other two women chuckled indulgently. 

And then Andrea spoke up again, remembering something that she could use against Shelby. "Oh, that reminds me. Didn't Rachel move today? Have you visited her yet? You should go to her new apartment and give her a gift!"

Upon hearing that, Shelby nearly spat out her drink. "Rachel moved?" Her face was so startled that Andrea knew she had won a point in their old quiet game of barbed insults disguised as friendship. 

"Oh my, you didn't know that your daughter moved?" her face looked almost genuine, but there was an edge to her eyes as she looked at Shelby. Hidden contempt. Her face betrayed her as she gave a slight smile when she saw how Shelby glanced over to their other two friends before blatantly lying. She saw how they looked at her and smoothed her face over.

"What? Of course I knew she moved! I was going to visit her but … Rachel didn't want to bother me with visiting her at her new apartment." Shelby was giving shifty looks, only giving herself away to Andrea who observed her closely.

Her other friend spoke up, "Where did she move to, Shelby?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Shelby's face fell at the question. "Huh?" Andrea knew that Shelby didn't know as she saw Shelby gaze at her for just a moment before attempting to answer, "She's moved to … West New York." Shelby barely finished when she was spoken over by Andrea.

"Upper East Side of Manhattan." Shelby gave Andrea a thinly veiled look of utter dislike.

She smiled as she said, "Oh yes, I know the place!" Andrea looked down at her plate victoriously as Shelby took another sip of her drink. "That was my mistake." Her other two friends shook their heads at her behavior, knowing the truth. Andrea smiled victoriously as she took a sip of her drink.

After dinner was over, Andrea had the chauffer her daughter sent her drive her home. Before driving past, she saw Shelby standing in front of the restaurant, most likely attempting to hail a cab. "Wait a moment," she told her driver. He pulled up to where Shelby was standing. "Shelby! I can give you a ride home if you want."

Shelby was quick to say, "No it's okay. I'm fine." She tried to wave Andrea away.

"You can either learn to drive or you can ask your nationally acclaimed actress daughter to get a chauffeur for you. You look so pitiful, standing there waiting by the curb."

Playing up her lies, Shelby smiled as she spoke, "Well, Rachel wanted me to have a chauffeur. But I just don't want one with me everywhere I go." She knew how pathetic the words were but she had to keep up appearances for her own sake. "And we have taxis everywhere here in New York."

Andrea, knowing better than to trust Shelby's words at face value, got what she wanted. "Well, okay then. Just be careful, Shelby."

"No problem there! Bye, Andrea!" The moment the car drove away, Shelby sneered at it and its passenger. She had lost at their game this time and she knew it.

In the car Andrea was sneering at Shelby herself. "You've been abandoned by your own daughter because you tried to mooch too much money off of her …" she glanced at the side mirror at Shelby's form on the curb, "and yet you still have the gall to gloat about her success."

For Shelby, watching the car drive away, she spoke into the night air, "Andrea! You know your daughter is just a supporting role, same as you. You'll never be the lead," she scoffed. "Don't think you have the right to act like you're so graceful in front of the lead." Shelby moved her purse to her other shoulder when she realized something else, "why didn't Rachel tell me that she was moving?" She moved hastily to grab her phone from her pocket, calling Rachel, who was in her new apartment checking out the articles about her drink. The starlet's phone vibrated and lit up as her screen screamed 'Mother'.

 _Ignorant Rachel Berry does it again with her attempts to spread her Veganism!_

Rachel read a few of the article titles out loud incredulously. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, wearing clothes reminiscent of her high school days: a sweatshirt thrown over a t-shirt and sweatpants. Rachel was so engrossed in reading the awful comments that she didn't notice her phone vibrating on her table. The brunette scoffed at the words she had just read, "Ugh, it's completely obvious from the screenname that this person is just a kid." She read another comment and this one hurt. "Did you get Botox injected in your brain? I bet your brain doesn't have a single wrinkle." Rachel let out another scoff as she brought her head down and closed her eyes. After a moment, she slammed her laptop closed and rested her head down against her arms. "Where do these kids learn how to be so mean? School? Is that what they're studying these days?" She finally noticed her phone's vibration now that she wasn't preoccupied with something else. It lit up with the word 'Mom' flashing on the screen again. Sighing Rachel answered her phone. "Hello?" It was the only word she got out before her mother exploded angrily on her side.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, how could you?" she yelled angrily. "How could you embarrass me like that? Why did I have to hear about you moving from someone else?" she asked, the anger of embarrassment showing through.

Rachel's face was stoic, almost emotionless as she spoke into the phone. "You told me to never contact you again." Rachel's response was as lackluster as her face. She continued, her tone gaining an edge as she continued. "You told me … that you didn't want me to be your daughter anymore." Rachel almost sounded nonchalant but she had been truly devastated by the words then, still was even now.

Shelby attempted to explain. "Well, you know that I … when did you start listening to me?" Shelby turned it on Rachel when she couldn't explain her words.

Rachel's voice sounded just as angry as her mother's but her expression showed a depth of feelings that her mother could not see. "I've always listened to you. I listened to you when you asked for money to open a French restaurant. I listened to you when you asked for money to open a boutique."

With every word that left Rachel's mouth Shelby knew that she was wrong and that Rachel was right. "Stop talking about the past!"

"Well, there were recent things, too. Like money to start a diet supplement store that closed. And that donut shop that failed, too."

Finally having heard enough Shelby asked her, "how much could they have possibly cost you?" Shelby became haughty. "When you look in the mirror, you should know your beautiful face and slim body are from me. Your million dollar face and body came from me, Rachel." The younger woman could feel tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. "Just imagine your life without having a mother like me. Do you think it's easy to look this beautiful naturally? Quite frankly Rachel, your acting is terrible." Shelby felt so powerful, tearing her own daughter down like she was. "All of the money you make from acting and commercials is all thanks to the looks _I_ gave _you._ Not because of your subpar acting skills. You, of all people, should know this fact."

Knowing her mother was done with her rant Rachel finally said, "I look like my dad, not you."

Hearing this, Shelby became indignant. "Oh my God! You look _nothing_ like your father! He wasn't even that handsome!"

Rachel, feeling the tears ready to burst responded in kind. "Oh yeah. You only married him for his money. That's why you dumped him when he went broke, _Mother_."

"Wait a minute here! What do you actually know about that, huh? Nothing!" Shelby yelled into the phone shrilly.

Not willing to let her continue, Rachel interrupted her. "I _know_ that I'm more like Dad so I hate you all the more for it. So, don't you _ever_ talk about Dad like that again!" Rachel yelled angrily, tears streaming down her face.

Shelby's face contorted before she regained control and simply said, "I don't have any money. Send me another five million dollars. You know how to use automatic transfer, don't you? And call your brother because he hasn't been home for two days." Rachel hung up before her mother could hurt her anymore.

Rachel sighed desolately into her empty apartment. "Ray Barry Berry, why'd you leave home again?"

X

Over in a computer café, several girls took notice of an extremely good looking young man. Ray Berry was playing his favorite strategy game with his headphones on when his phone vibrated. He closed his eyes briefly when he saw his sister's name flash on the phone's screen. Glancing at it for a moment, he flipped it over and continuing his gaming. His friend was photo shopping a picture of Rachel to make it look like she was wearing a bikini. He called to his friend sitting on his left first. "Look at this!" The other friend laughed and then he turned to his right, gaining Ray's attention. "Hey, Ryan! Look at this!" The younger Berry took his headphones off, letting it hang around his neck as he paused his game and leaned over to his friend's computer screen. "Doesn't this look so real?" he asked excitedly, unaware of Ray's relationship to the starlet. Not noticing Ray's face morphing into disgust, he continued. "Next time, I'll do a nude picture of her!" he laughed at the thought not noticing Ray moving back until he was jolted to the side from a violent kick to his chair. Shock was apparent on his friend's face as he stared at him slack-jawed.

"This picture better be _gone_ before I come back from the bathroom." His voice was low and threatening. The girls, who he paid no attention to, were watching him closely.

"Okay, I got it," his friend's face was confused as he agreed. Stepping past him, Ray gave the chair another hard kick, causing his friend to jump in the chair and stare after his retreating form.

"What's his problem?" he asked as he watched him enter the bathroom.

The friend seated next to him muttered unsurely. "Maybe he's a fan?"

X

The clock blinked 10:00 PM in Quinn's apartment as she lay in bed, trying to sleep. She could hear water dripping from her kitchen sink, causing her enough discomfort that she couldn't sleep. After turning the faucet's knob, she got back into bed. That's when she heard a beautiful but loud voice echoing in her ears. Rachel had changed into a loose button down shirt and shorts after taking a shower and she was blow drying her hair as she belted loudly into her blow dryer, her earphones plugged into her iPod. " _Just hate me, stop obsessing over me …_ " Rachel danced ridiculously in her bathroom as she sang, stepping over to the chair in front of her makeup station and putting a slipper covered foot on top of it as she sang a particularly powerful note. " _Oh, don't look for me again!_ " She held her blow dryer in front of her face for another powerful note while in Quinn tossed in her bed, trying to cover her ears with her arms and pillow as Rachel continued to sing at full blast. " _Because I will break your heart! Say that I am cruel!_ "

"You really are cruel …" Quinn deadpanned in her bed, beyond annoyed with this woman next door.

Ironically Rachel's next line was, " _Don't swear at me!_ "

Quinn sat up in her bed. "I think I will do just that." Quinn turned her head to the alarm clock to see that only seven minutes of this torture had passed by. It seemed so much longer to her.

" _Forever~!_ " Rachel sang powerfully into her makeshift microphone, completely unaware of the disturbance she had caused to her next door neighbor. Rachel sang in a higher pitch with each note before finally releasing it with a large lungful of air. Rachel was known for her impeccable breath control but in this moment, she lost it all. That was when she heard the doorbell ring. There were still tears in her eyes as she looked over to the direction of sound. What greeted her when she opened her door was the sight of her next door neighbor wearing a bathrobe over her sleeping attire looking quite indifferently in front of her but not meeting Rachel's gaze, arms crossed over her chest.

"Can I … help you?" she asked hesitantly, giving her neighbor a once over.

"Do you know what time it is?" she inquired, her tone cold, finally meeting Rachel's eyes momentarily.

Rachel observed her before looking away thoughtfully. "Right now? I think that it's a little past ten."

Quinn was still gazing at Rachel intensely, her hazel eyes boring into Rachel's warm brown eyes, as she spoke again. "Is it not common sense to refrain from singing this late even if you're an amazing singer?" she asked, giving Rachel a pointed look.

Rachel gave Quinn a sheepish look, "you heard me singing? I decided to move here because the realtor told me that the walls were sound-proof. I'm sorry." Rachel apologized hurriedly and attempted to close her door when Quinn spoke before it shut. The blonde wasn't looking at her directly. Her gaze had shifted to the door.

"It's because you sing so loudly … that you're causing a disturbance."

"What?" Rachel asked, her face contorting into confusion.

"Disturbing others at night is a crime. If I report you, you can be penalized for it." Quinn spoke emotionlessly and met Rachel's eyes again.

Rachel stepped out of her door a bit more, opening it wider. "You're seriously complaining about this?" Rachel had been stooped in between the door but now she straightened to her full height, and her tone was indignant. They eyed at each other, causing Quinn to swallow when she heard Rachel's tone. "For singing? Or is it just because we're neighbors?"

Quinn cleared her throat slightly, "look, I'm not saying that I will report you. I'm only saying that it's common sense …" Quinn glanced down before meeting Rachel's gaze again.

Never breaking eye contact the brunette stared Quinn down. "So, you're saying that I lack common sense?"

Looking at Rachel with the slightest trace of annoyance Quinn tried to speak. "No, I—"

"That I'm stupid and ignorant? Am I stupid? Brainless? Are you saying that I'm stupid enough to get Botox injected into my brain so that it's wrinkle free?! Is that what you're saying to me right now?" Quinn finally looked away, feeling guilty for bringing this up now after seeing the way the woman before her was coming so undone. "I only ate an apple today and some cabbage. That was all I ate and I still don't feel hungry. It's because people give me so much crap about how I look, about what I eat." Quinn knew that Rachel was no longer talking about her alone but she was feeling more ashamed by the second. "I never imagined, _never dreamed_ , that someone would give me even more crap just for singing. Let alone my neighbor!" The blonde regarded Rachel once again. "Can't I sing just for a second? For just a few minutes?" Quinn couldn't look away from Rachel's imploring gaze. "After all of the shit I've been through, when can I relieve my stress?" Rachel's eyes had so many tears gathered in her eyes Quinn simply couldn't turn her remorseful eyes away from the sight. Rachel was yelling hysterically into the hallway, no longer seeing Quinn at this point. "All I ate today was an apple and half of a cabbage head!" Rachel seemed to realize how wound up she had become.

She stopped speaking altogether, silence falling between the two as Rachel let out a pained breath and brought her fist against her mouth, attempting to calm herself. Quinn, seeing this, looked at her contritely and opened her mouth to say something, to try to apologize but Rachel held her other hand up flat, and spoke with a watery voice. "Don't. It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Rachel's words were so soft, so gentle and she couldn't look the blonde in the eyes. Quinn couldn't help but feel repentant for bringing this woman into such a sorry state. Rachel finally pulled her hands away from her face, "I do not feel like talking to you anymore." She swiftly shut the door before Quinn could say anything.

Quinn just stared at the shut door for a moment before looking away and sighing softly.

Rachel was now lying face down on her bed, crying miserably into her arms as she asked into the empty air what she did to deserve this. She let out a painful sob. "Is everyone else in the world so perfect and smarter than me?" Rachel spoke through another painful sob. "They said that I was that I was their favorite because I'm the prettiest but now … now they're all talking crap about me." Rachel was sobbing miserably into her arms as she spoke. "They aren't loyal at all."

Lying in her bed, Quinn heard every word and sob as Rachel wept next door. Though Quinn felt bad, she was still annoyed that she was losing sleep because of Rachel's crying. Eventually, she gave up when she heard a particularly loud sob. Getting out of bed, she walked to her hidden study. This place was filled with old, priceless artifacts from the last four centuries from every place she had been able to collect throughout her stay on Earth. There were also various degrees from many prestigious colleges, such as Harvard, Princeton, Yale, etc. Scrolls, books, pottery, all manner of items from over the years surrounded Quinn. The alien approached her large bookcase, reaching for a single book, her most recent journal that contained entries from the last few years. She moved to the desk in her private study and sat down on the chair before turning the lamp on. Quinn wrote in the date as 2013. 12. 18. She paused for a moment, thinking about what she wanted to write before finally deciding on [ _Record of the last three months on Earth_ ]

X

On the set of the drama Rachel was currently working on, Blair's manager was talking to another person on set. "But this is completely unacceptable. Blair woke up at 2 this morning to be on standby. Her hair and makeup have been done since 4:30 and now it's already 9." 

"But the director isn't ready yet. What am I supposed to do about that?" he asked, making a show of sweeping his arm around helplessly.

"Are you doing this just because she's not the lead?" Blair's manager asked. "Would you have made Rachel Berry wait this long on like you did Blair?" he asked angrily. Said girl was sitting in a seat in the van with someone fixing her hair as she waited.

"What does she have to do with this?" the assistant said in response.

"Blair was only in three scenes yesterday. Her first scene was early in the morning. The second was at 5pm. The last scene was at midnight." Blair's manager spoke passionately and the assistant, annoyed, took his hat off to rub his forehead. The manager continued, "Rachel finished 20 of her scenes in a mere 7 hours compared to Blair."

Having enough with the manager, the assistant yelled back. "Then become the star of the show!" Blair, having heard every word, grimaced. "Or you can both just quit."

Blair's manager was incredulous. "What!?"

Finally, Blair left the comfort of her seat to interrupt the arguing men. "That's enough, manager." She gave him a placating smile as she turned to the other man he had been arguing with. "I'm so sorry! He's been a bit sensitive lately. Today especially, it seems."

The assistant, feeling validated, asked "why does everyone on set take me for granted?" as he looked away and walked away.

As soon as the assistant was out of earshot, Blair's manager started off again. "I can't deal with this anymore, Blair."

"But this always happens," Blair pointed out kindly. "You should just ignore it."

Her manager wasn't letting it go though. "Where's Rachel? She should've been on standby at 8 but I don't see her around anywhere."

They both looked around before Blair responded. "I think Rachel's going to be late today. She actually might not even make it."

Her manager's eyebrows rose in question, "and why's that?"

"Didn't you see the news this morning?" Blair asked in response to his question.

A newscaster was speaking as they filmed at Princeton, where Rachel was supposedly attending.

 _We're always hearing about how some colleges will allow celebrities to enter with a special admissions process. What makes this even worse is that even at these prestigious schools, these stars are given special treatment. Someone, who will remain anonymous, said that Rachel Barbra Berry hasn't been attending school for several months now despite her enrollment to this Ivy League School. So here we are, visiting the school to see if these rumors might be true._

"An anonymous report? Who could that be?" Rachel asked incredulously as the reporter asked around.

" _Have you seen Rachel Berry at school recently?"_ he asked an approaching student.

" _I saw her just yesterday."_

" _Where did you see her?"_

" _On TV. She's always in commercials."_

" _Then, does that mean you've never seen her on campus before?"_ The reporter was quick to ask.

" _I don't think I've actually seen her around here. Didn't she already graduate from school?"_

Rachel was sitting on the couch watching this with Sandy Ryerson, the PR guy, her manager, and her stylist. Rachel couldn't believe this. "How am I supposed to go to school if I'm busy shooting a drama? Isn't this just a bit much?" Rachel asked incredulously. She turned from Sandy nodding in agreement and looked at her manager and stylist who also nodded their heads.

The newscaster continued on. _"Her agency has stated that she cannot attend class owing to the fact that she has a busy schedule."_

"Yes, that's right," Rachel said, nodding her head in agreement with him this time.

" _However, while she says that she is supposedly busy with her filming schedule … Ms. Berry apparently had more than enough time to buy a cup of her favorite Vegan Caramel Soy Latte and tweet about it."_ The newscaster held up his phone as proof, presenting a picture of Rachel's selfie. _"She didn't appear too busy while enjoying this drink."_ Everyone in the room groaned when he said this, annoyed with the newscaster for bringing that drink up. _"It's apparent that Rachel Berry used her stardom to gain special admission to this Ivy League School."_ While everyone was rubbing their heads, Rachel looked thoughtful. _"And now she's neglecting her obligations as a student. How long should we ignore this kind of behavior?"_ he asked rhetorically. _"This is Joe Hart for WABC-TV New York, reporting to you live."_

The PR guy turned the TV off while Sandy spoke with a grave look on his face. "You need to stop giving people reasons to make comments about you on the Internet. I asked your director, Ryan Murphy, to allow you to have some time off for now. You will be, for the time being, only allowed to shoot your scenes at night, after your classes, and during the weekends. As for today, you need to go to school." Rachel's face was impassive again but internally she was annoyed by the events that had taken place over the course of just a few minutes, all because of Joe Hart.

"Going to school after that news report will make me look undignified and it'll prove those people right," Rachel said.

Sandy was quick to respond, "of course they'll say that you're undignified, Rachel, but if you don't attend at all … they'll probably say worse. They'll say that you don't care and you don't listen. And they'll hate you more for it!" Sandy was yelling now. "You should just go to school." Rachel sighed and agreed.

X

Russell Evans sat in his mansion, sipping on the best tea money could buy. Glancing at his watch, he asked his middle son in annoyance, "shouldn't Sam be here already?"

Jesse answered his father passively, "I think he's probably here already."

"I told him to study hard but he just keeps chasing that girl. What a foolish boy." Russell made some tsk noises as he sat up straight. Jesse smiled and nodded.

Russell turned to look at an employee. "What is the status of the land for that shopping mall? Is that man still not selling?"

"I'm sorry sir. We've been trying to convince him but he won't budge."

Jesse checked his phone at the pause before putting it away, hearing his father's voice again. "That needs to be taken care of before we have the shareholders' meeting."

The youngest in the group spoke up confidently as he looked into his father's eyes steadily. "I'm sure that I can handle it."

Russell looked at his son with a curious look. "And how will you do that?" he asked with slight skepticism.

He didn't miss a beat before responding. "The land's former owner has become deceased." His father let out a startled noise and both he and his employee sat up in their chairs. "They say he ran into a guard rail while driving. He must have fallen asleep at the wheel."

Russell, though not quite pleased by the news, knew how fortunate this was. "H-he did?" He let out a mirthless laugh. "That's quite … I don't want to be happy about someone's death … but it is advantageous for us. This does make things better for us, no?" he inquired.

His employee responded immediately. "Yes, it does. His son was the one who wanted to sell it to us since he really needs the money."

Not quite able to be displeased by someone else's death, Russell smiled and said, "That's excellent," and laughed.

With a still impassive face, Jesse congratulated his father.

"Jesse, call Sam. Tell him that we're having dinner together tonight."

"Yes, father."

X

At the airport, a young man in sunglasses answered his phone as he walked out of his terminal. "You know I want to, but you also know that I always choose chasing girls over family." He spoke with a smile, causing a dimple to peek out on his right cheek. He had three men behind him carrying his luggage for him as he walked. When he stopped walking, they stopped as well. He moved his phone to his other ear to look at a picture on his iPad of Rachel Berry from an article about her tweet about her favorite drink, "she must have been really pissed off about this." He gave a small smile before he continued. "I need to go comfort her, Jesse." With that he hung up and continued to peruse his iPad. As soon as he started walking again so did the poor men carrying his sizeable luggage.

X

Rachel had changed into her street casual wear, heading out with her stylist and manager stepping out in front of her. They said 'thank you' and 'bye' for Rachel as she was the last to step out of the building and Sunshine brought her hand up to help Rachel down the stairs only to be faced with Sam Evans waiting for her adjusting his coat sleeve. Mike was the first to notice Sam standing in front of the steps and he called out to him.

"Oh, Sam!" The blonde male took a few steps closer, giving Mike a quick nod of acknowledgment before turning to Rachel and taking his sunglasses off to address her properly.

"Rachel Berry! Somehow you've gotten even prettier since we last saw each other. You're well on your way to becoming a goddess one day." He had a big grin on his face as he watched her affectionately. He attempted to hug her only to be repelled by her finger pushing him back by his forehead.

"When did you get here?" she asked with annoyance once he was at a respectable distance from her.

"Only about half an hour ago. We haven't seen each other in 6 months. Didn't you miss me at least a little bit? Enough to be glad to see me?" he asked eagerly, like a puppy.

Rachel looked away from him, "I cannot afford the luxury of being glad."

Sam ignored this, as was common in their dance. "I heard you were going to school today. I'll take you to class. Let's go." Rachel silently moved to enter his car.

As they were driving, Rachel glanced at him for a moment as he fixed his hair in his rearview mirror before looking away again. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"It's all for the best. You needed to cut down on your busy schedule anyways," Sam said, once again ignoring what she said. "That way, when you graduate next year we can finally get married."

Used to his behavior, Rachel ignored him as well before saying, "just drop me off in front of that cab right over there."

He couldn't ignore it anymore. He always broke first in their banter. "Why? Don't you want to get married, Rachel?" He glanced at her briefly after saying it.

"I never said anything like that," she said in response.

"So … you'll get married eventually, right?" Sam asked.

"Eventually, maybe."

"Well then … why don't you marry me? The sooner the better."

"I know that I'll eventually marry someone someday but it's not going to be next year." Rachel's face remained impassive as she spoke.

"You won't?" he asked.

"If I get married I won't be offered roles for melodramas anymore. I'll start getting old lady roles instead," Rachel said petulantly.

Sam told her earnestly, glancing at her quickly. "There's no way that'd happen! You're way too pretty for that Rachel!" He turned his eyes back on the road. "You can be in melodramas and have rom-com roles after you get married. If you don't get them, I'll have my father pay to produce them for you, Rachel." He glanced at Rachel again.

She turned to look at him as she responded. "I don't do rom-coms, Sam. I only want to do steamy melodrama roles." Upon hearing that Sam looked at her nervously.

"S-steamy?"

"Yeah. You don't like that?" she inquired, giving him her most innocent look. It must have been her acting chops. Sam laughed her off after glancing at her expression.

He turned away again as he gave a reply. "Oh, of course I like them. The steamy relationship types are really the best for, um, melodramas." He even tried to emphasis this by bringing a fist up in agreement while not really meaning it, his face contradicting him. He said it to placate Rachel. "Soft melodramas aren't that good anyways."

Rachel didn't miss a beat as she continued to glance at him 'oh so innocently.' "There are going to be kiss scenes and bedroom scenes." As she spoke, Sam started to feel a bit heated and adjusted the collar of his turtleneck.

Sam thought of a good response. "Hey, it's all good! It's America after all. We're all about having an open mind and so … my mind is open to that stuff. I can more than understand having to do that in your career as a professional actress. A top actress."

"I honestly don't care if you understand it or not as long as my future partner, husband or wife, does." She looked away again as he looked at her.

"You know that it's going to be me, right? I'm pretty sure I've told you this about a thousand times since we were in middle school. I even stopped speaking to you in French because you hated it so much. Don't you get it?" He looked at her again and she turned her gaze to him, her face showing wryness from the situation.

" _Rachel Berry's here!"_ Someone yelled as Rachel's fashionably heeled foot stepped out of Sam's car. Mike rushed to open the rest of the door for Rachel as she pulled her sunglasses out. It looked like she was being filmed for a commercial. She put them on in a way only someone famous would, in a haughty but cool fashion. Sam was quick to exit the car to flank her other side protectively as students and reporters alike swarmed her. Flashes from cameras and phones sounded as Rachel's photos were taken with every move she made. Rachel gave a customary wave of her hand as Mike and Sam worked to keep people from touching her as she walked towards her school, smiling for them as well as waving genially.

" _She's not taking pictures right now!"_ Mike's yells fell upon deaf ears incapable of listening to anyone as they shouted things and took pictures of the star. " _Sorry!"_ Mike yelled as he worked with Sam to deflect arms attempting to pull Rachel away from their protection like wolves. Rachel even flipped her hair for the cameras, still nowhere near the entrance because of the high volume of people in the way.

Finally making it into her classroom, Mike continued to tell people, despite how futile it was, that she would _not_ be taking pictures at this moment. No matter how many cameras he deflected and people he told to put their phones away, no one listened to him while Rachel sat in her seat, completely ignoring the chaos around her. When Rachel opened her book her hair flew back a bit. Three nerdy male students sitting at their desks wished to be various things that she was currently using. One wanted to be the book she was flipping through. Another wanted to be the chair she was seated upon. The last wished to be her hair. Three female students, in contrast, made disbelieving comments about how she couldn't have been born so pretty. "She had to have gotten a nose job," one said with a slight scowl. Another young woman agreed.

"Yeah. No way was she born with a nose that perfect. Had to have been a nose job."

"She probably got her chin done, too. No one is naturally that good looking. I mean, anyone can look good with plastic surgery too."

"Yeah. You'd be so much prettier if you got surgery."

"You would, too."

Rachel, having heard the whole exchange muttered softly to herself. "Then get some surgery done so that we can actually compete."

Mike, having heard her, attempted to calm her down, "Rachel. Chill, okay? You're only here for appearances." She rolled her eyes at him in response before talking again.

"What's taking the professor so long? I want to get this over with already. The sooner he gets here, the faster I can leave." A chorus of " _Hi!"_ rang out in the room as a few last minute students ran into the classroom, followed by the professor herself who happened to be the unbelievably attractive Quinn 'Rude Neighbor' Fabray. As soon as Rachel's gaze went from the book in front of her to the front of the classroom, time seemed to cease for a single moment as realization set in. The blonde was crossing the classroom to put her briefcase on her desk. "It's my next door neighbor! What in the heck is she doing here?" Rachel was completely caught off guard by this turn of events.

Mike's eyes flicked back and forth from the front of the classroom to Rachel several times before he probed her. "You know her, Rachel?" Quinn herself hadn't noticed Rachel right away but once she took her pen out for roll call, their eyes met. Rachel glanced down to respond.

"Yes, I know her. She lives next door," Rachel mumbled softly to Mike, who perked up immediately thinking that it was a good thing.

"Oh? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Justin Young," Quinn called out, starting roll call and listening to Rachel's conversation. "Eliza Wolf, Grant Warren."

Mike continued on. "This isn't going to be like your drama class, so it's going to be hard, Rachel. You're retaking this class because you failed last time."

"Huh, what?"

Mike was smiling at her as he asked mischievously. "You haven't done anything to upset her, have you?" He answered his own question before Rachel could herself. "Well, you only just moved yesterday so I'm sure you wouldn't have had enough time to do anything wrong yet." Mike was almost giddy. Quinn was still moving through the names from the alphabet backwards, so Rachel would be one of the last names called.

Rachel's voice sounded guilty as she said, "well, I did have the time." She was recalling the events that took place in the elevator the day before, especially her comments about Quinn being young and how she should focus on using her youthful energy for studying instead of implied stalking.

Looking at her contrite and nervous face, Mike was completely startled by the words. "What'd you do?" Rachel was now recalling the memory of her anger over Quinn insinuating that she'd file a noise complaint against her singing late at night and her subsequent freak out because she took her anger and depression out on Quinn. Recalling how hysterical she had been, Rachel banged her heels against the ground in frustration and huffed out a breath of air.

The class went on without much of a hitch as the professor lectured about the mating habits of blowflies. Though the material was fascinating in general, Rachel hadn't really taken any classes since she was a NYADA student nearly a decade ago. Though normally an academic, the brunette had barely lost Valedictorian to some Asian girl in her class named Tina Cohen-Chang in high school.

Rachel happened to yawn in the middle of Quinn's sentence and when Quinn looked at her direction, Rachel gave the blonde a sheepish, shy smile. It was endearing and Quinn continued her lecture without pause. She couldn't help that she was yawning so much. She was just so tired. Even worse, she started to nod off and felt her head dip forward, nearing falling asleep. The professor noticed all of it with the smallest smile on her face as she continued to lecture. When she glanced over at Rachel again, she made sure her face looked impassive though, not letting the star know she found it slightly amusing. When the brunette nearly fell asleep again, Mike nudged her with his elbow somewhat roughly. Quinn, having witnessed this, smiled slightly.

Rachel laughed along with the class when Quinn said something humorous during her lecture. Then she was falling asleep again. Her head jerked, waking her up, just as the class laughed at something the blonde said. Rachel gave a chuckle despite not having heard what was said due to her sleepiness and rested her chin against her hand. The class was finally over after an hour and Mike went ahead of her and made sure all of the students were gone before shutting the door so Rachel could speak to Quinn privately.

Fixing her books and hair, Rachel readied herself to approach Quinn, who was still gathering her things at the front of the classroom. Seeing her chance, Rachel stood from her seat and walked towards the center of the classroom where the tables split off to allow for space to move to the front of the room. Rachel called out to Quinn with an almost genuine smile on her face. "Professor! I'm sorry, I never assumed that you are a professor because of how young you look. I'm so surprised! It's great to see you!"

Standing ramrod straight with arms clasped behind her back primly, Quinn had a slightly incredulous look on her face. "Great to see me?"

"Well, yes!" Rachel was full on acting right now. "Yes, it is! You're confused about what happened last night, right? Did it surprise you? It certainly surprised me! I'm a bit bipolar sometimes. Last night was just one of those episodes." Rachel gave a little laugh, before she continued. "It's like the common cold these days."

Quinn's face remained impassive throughout because she knew Rachel was after something from her. "What is it you want from me?" Quinn didn't meet Rachel's eyes as she spoke, staring just passed her.

Rachel bluntly stated with a smile on her face, "Actually, about that essay you assigned … it's quite a bit of work."

Interrupting her abruptly, Quinn asked just as bluntly, "what of it?"

Back to playing coy, the actress brought her arms up and straightened to her full height, reaching Quinn's height with the aid of heels. "How do you think the states all became the United States? I think it's thanks to the entertainment business. Our culture has united us and I am right at that very core." Thinking that was a good enough explanation, Rachel quickly glanced at the blonde before glancing away again, seeing the professor maintaining eye contact for once. The brunette glanced at her again to see her hazel eyes still fixed on her form. Rachel blinked before making another attempt after exhaling and running a hand through her hair.

"Okay, I'm just gonna to be honest now. What I'm trying to say is that I'm busy with my drama since I was slaughtered on the news yesterday, I have no choice but to go to school now." Rachel looked away before she continued to speak. "As for the essay … it's too much extra work for me." Quinn nodded her head, finally turning her attention away from Rachel. Desperate, Rachel bent over in her rush to reach Quinn before she left and took hold of her arm. "So will you help me, please? I'm begging you! I understand that we didn't have a good first impression yesterday, but do you see how coincidental this is? You're my next door neighbor and my professor! You never know but this could be the start of a long affiliation between us and I can pay you back someday!" Rachel glanced down at the blazer Quinn wore over her button down shirt and gave it a few pats, as if to wipe away some dirt on it. "And that's just how life goes." When Quinn looked down at Rachel, she blinked her big doe eyes innocently. "What is it?"

Instead of answering verbally Quinn stepped closer into Rachel's personal space, forcing her to move back. Quinn, despite her professional outfit wore sneakers which clashed with Rachel's heeled feet, gave Rachel a stern look as she continued to back Rachel further into the classroom with calculating movements and piercing eyes. "That is _not_ life." Despite how softly Quinn spoke, her presence was quite intimidating.

"W-what?" Rachel asked softly, nervously, now pressed against a desk with a scant few inches of space between their bodies.

"I know that the moment I help you, there will be a second and a third time. You are going to continue to mooch off of me and ask for more help." Quinn leaned in closer to Rachel, who in turn leaned back away from Quinn's close face. " _That_ is how people live." Rachel swallowed the hard lump in her throat twice. She swallowed so hard it would have been audible to anyone who didn't have Quinn's super hearing. "And you will have no intention of paying me back like you say you will. You won't because life is far too short for a person to ever truly mature." Quinn's face was now only a few inches away from Rachel's face. With barely a pause, Quinn left the room with her things in hand, leaving Rachel slightly breathless from the encounter and still leaning over a desk. Rachel let out the breath she had been holding and turned her head when she heard the doorknob turn to her left.

Regaining her bearings Rachel spoke. "Was she just rude to me? She's so much younger than me!"

X

Now sitting in an old, authentic Korean restaurant, Quinn was chatting with her old friend, William Shuester. He was laughing at her. "Well, you really should have at least been able to recognize Rachel Berry! Even I know her." Will said with a teasing tone of voice.

"You know I don't know many current celebrities. They aren't refined in the least and they're such show offs."

Will chuckled in agreement. "Yes, they were better stars back in the day but Rachel is a talented singer and it's the only reason I know of her. Old songs were much better, more meaningful. I watched one of her live shows before, wondering what the big fuss was and she's got an amazing voice. It's a rare talent for a girl in this day and age."

"No one can beat Barbra Streisand." Quinn said, a slight smile on her face.

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Will spoke. "There is no challenge. She is by far, the best."

"I never watch any of the current dramas or TV shows anymore either. Every time I hear about them, I can't comprehend how they're considered entertainment."

"Yes, the older shows were much better. Like _The Cosby Show_."

Quinn's face morphed into a bigger, pleased smile. "The best." They played a game as they spoke; Korean chess. "So, how is the new lawyer's office you opened up?"

"As of right now, I'm mostly doing pro bono cases."

"Well, I need you to work on my death certificate in the next three months," Quinn said casually, smiling because she was winning their game.

"Again already?" Will looked up from the board, "I thought we did that every 10 years. It has only been 2." Will was slightly worried. "Are you … okay?"

"I'm fine. I just think that this is going to be the final one." Will barely picked up a piece for his move when he paused to look at Quinn with alarm.

"What?"

"I will leave for home in three months." A moment passed between them silently before Quinn spoke again, "I want to tell you thank you … for everything." The lawyer looked down sadly.

"This is all so sudden. I'm at a loss for words, Quinn."

"You have been my only true friend, Mr. Shuester." The use of his last name meant more to both of them than just the spoken words could show.

X

In a restaurant on the richer side of Manhattan, Rachel and Sam were dining together with Blair who has been in love with Sam since middle school. The blonde couldn't be more oblivious to the fact.

"So, are you actually going to stay here this time?" Blair asked with a soft tone.

"Well, I've never been good at school so if I start again it's only going to be a waste of money."

"Yes, you certainly should do the country a favor by staying out of school." Rachel agreed immediately, disinterestedly. The other girl chuckled at that.

Sam took a deep breath in. "Well, in any case …" he trailed off as he once again took a box out of his pocket and casually set it on the table in front of him, Blair honing in on the action while Rachel was still obliviously cutting into her vegan lasagna. Sam looked at Blair, who had been staring at the ring intently. "Blair?"

It was almost too cruel.

"Y-yes?"

"Will you be our witness?" he asked, ignorant of her almost too flagrant affections. "I am going to propose to Rachel." Blair watched in disbelief as Sam opened up the jewelry box like it was no big deal and slid it over to Rachel slowly. "Don't you think waiting 15 years is long enough?" Blair's face showed unmistakable hurt as she looked away from the scene. The only show of nervousness Sam showed was the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, waiting for an answer.

Rachel remained impassive as she blinked.

X

Back at the Korean restaurant, Will was showing Quinn pictures. "Do you remember this?" he asked, showing the blonde the photo briefly before turning it back so he could gaze at it as well. "It's the only picture I have of you. You look the same while I got older." Will said, turning the picture around for Quinn to see it again. It was a picture that looked to be about 30 years old with worn edges. Quinn took hold of the picture to look at it more clearly. It was a picture of them holding brief cases together in front of the lawyer office they used to work in. "From 30 years ago until now, you're still as young looking as you were before. And still breathtakingly beautiful, Quinn," he said with a smile.

Quinn's voice deepened with emotion. "And this is the reason I didn't make friends easily. Humans age so quickly. They die and yet I remain." Quinn handed the photograph back. "Live a long life after I'm gone, Will."

"I've always wanted to know something." Quinn looked up. "It's about when you first came here … as there a reason you couldn't return to your planet?"

"An accident occurred. I wasn't able to go back because of it. A child died as a result."

"Who was this child?"

"She was the first person to give me a gift."

Going back 400 years of her memories, Quinn recalled being given a scroll by young hands in a forest full of blooming trees and flowers. It was the young woman she had saved from dying when she first arrived. They both wore fashionable dresses of the era. Quinn in men's clothing, passing herself off as a man, while the young woman, barely a teenager, wore petticoats and a tight bodice. Quinn unrolled the scroll, listening to the girl explain what it was, speaking with Shakespearian English. "It is a gift. I drew it for you. That object you came in flew in the air, like the moon." After staring at each other meaningful the girl continued. "Are you truly … the Grim Reaper?" Quinn merely smiled in response to the question, having not yet learned to speak in human languages yet.

Coming back to the present moment, after reliving her memory, "and then something strange occurred."

"What happened?" Will inquired eagerly.

"12 years ago on Christmas Eve, I was working as a surgeon in Rochester …" the memories played clearly in her mind's eye as she reminisced. She had been speaking to another surgeon when something pulled at her bizarrely. A kind of premonition occurred in her mind; a vision of a girl with the same face of the girl she had met nearly 400 years ago. She was running from something or someone and Quinn opened her eyes for a moment when a blinding white light throbbed in her vision. When she closed them again that girl was standing right in front of a large truck. When Quinn opened her eyes again she nearly collapsed into a nearby wall. "It was the first time something like that transpired."

"That girl had the same face as the one you met 400 years ago?"

"Yes."

"So, what happened next? Did you go to where you saw her?"

X

Rachel stared at the ring passively for a moment before turning her gaze back onto Sam who smiled lightly, "Sam, you bought this ring for me on Christmas Eve 12 years ago when we were in middle school."

Sam nodded, "yes I did. But you rejected me then."

"I'm rejecting you again. I'm sorry." Sam's eyebrow furrowed as he watched her slide the ring back in his direction, Blair watching in misery.

Taking a deep breath in, he spoke as he let it out. "Well, this isn't the first time so it doesn't hurt me anymore." On the other hand, it hurt all the more for Blair. "At least tell me why you won't marry me. Why do you keep denying me?" Rachel was looking at Blair from across the table and she could see how incredulous and pained her face was. Rachel would never reveal her best friend's feelings but it was part of her reasoning.

Instead Rachel started with, "do you remember her face?"

"Whose face?"

It was with this question that Rachel recalled her own memory from 12 years ago. A younger Sam was exiting the car with his chauffeur. He came to Rachel's house with a bouquet of flowers in hand on that cold, snowing Christmas Eve. The chauffeur bowed as he held an umbrella over Sam's head diligently. He shut the door for him while simultaneously following the young blonde as he moved forward with the flowers, a jewelry box, and a card. He had moved to open the door to enter when it opened brusquely, startling both of them. Sam recovered quickly. "Rachel, Merry Christmas!" Younger Rachel's face was sad as she spoke, her voice crackling with emotions.

"Why are you here again? Leave me alone! Just move already!" And she ran swiftly into the cold December snow with a coat too light for the weather.

"Rachel, wait!" Sam yelled, running after her just as quickly. The traffic light changed to green as Sam yelled into the otherwise empty streets. "Rachel! Rachel Barbra Berry!"

"Don't get any closer! Just leave me alone!" she yelled, still running ahead. Without noticing her surroundings, Rachel moved to cross the street just as a truck was passing by. Sam's face morphed into absolute terror, knowing the inevitable was about to happen. Though the driver slammed on the brakes as soon as he noticed the girl in front of him, the thin layer of snow on the ground caused the vehicle to skid. His face was horrified. He knew he was going to hit this girl. The young blonde stopped abruptly, nearly falling because of the snow under his feet. He tried to catch his balance while looking at the ground. He looked up when he heard the sound of the tires squealing, hand outstretched as he took in the scene before him with widening eyes, more of his vision focusing. He ran immediately to where the truck had stopped and the truck driver exited his vehicle in search of the girl he was sure he had killed. They both stepped in front of the truck at the same time and stared at the empty ground in front of the truck in amazement.

"Rachel?" Sam called, wide eyed as the truck driver ducked under his truck to see if she had somehow rolled under it. Finally looking around, he saw her in the arms of a strange woman. Rachel was looking up at the startlingly beautiful woman while Sam's face had a look of utter astonishment and disbelief as he took in the scene before him. "Rachel!" Sam yelled out loudly, breathing heavily.

Back to the present, Rachel asked again, "do you remember that day?"

Sam was looking down at his steak as he answered, "I didn't really see her. Even if I did, I wouldn't remember her face."

"I saw her. I saw her, but I don't remember," Rachel said.

"Why do you care?" Sam enquired.

Blair spoke next, "she was Rachel's first love."

"What? She never even spoke to her. It was a few seconds and she doesn't even remember her face," Sam objected.

"Not quite my first love. I just want to see her again, to thank her for saving me. I want to ask her why she saved me. Something like that."

X

"That night I went there," Quinn said, going back into her memory.

On that snowy night, Quinn walked back to where she saw _her_ in her vision. She listened as distant voices sounded.

 _Rachel Barbra Berry!_

 _Don't come any closer! Just leave me alone!_

As the blonde stood there, she heard her vision coming true. Young Rachel was running away from a young man, running in front of that truck. Quinn watched as the truck's horn blared managing to stop time just as the driver slammed on the brakes, the truck was mere centimeters from the brunette's face. Everyone, save for the alien, was frozen in time. Quinn was no more than 50 feet away when she used her super speed to run to Rachel, pick her up and move her to the other side of the road safe in her arms. She looked back as the flow of time resumed. As the truck's tires squealed, Quinn looked down at the face that had been haunting her for nearly 400 years. Rachel, confused and dazed, was lost before looking up at the gorgeous woman who had saved her with searching eyes.

"Who are you, Miss? Are you a ghost? Or, are you the Grim Reaper?" Those words made Quinn remember that girl and know, hope, this girl was the same one.

X

Quinn was walking to the elevator. ' _Was that night just a dream?'_ she thought, waiting for the elevator. ' _Can two people look that similar?'_ As she rode up on the elevator, Quinn's mind worked. ' _If it wasn't a dream, I'd like to see her once before I leave. But that'd be impossible'._ As the elevator door opened, Rachel was on the other side.

Their eyes met, gazes intense.

X

So, extremely long chapter, I know. I cut out about 400 words just for this chapter alone! My friend actually betaed this chapter and shaved off about another almost 800 words! Tell me your thoughts in a review please!^^

姫宮光る


	2. Miscommunication and Misunderstandings

Chapter 2

Miscommunication and Misunderstandings

X

In a beautiful forest Quinn was among her people collecting samples from this planet, from Earth, meticulously. They collected bugs, plant life, and various other things and put them into containers carefully. One of her people accidentally lost balance on the different gravity and did a flip several feet into the air as Quinn stumbled upon a gorgeous purple flower and collected that into a container. She walked off.

On a street full of street vendors selling all manner of things from clothing items to food and children playing in the streets while men gambled time stopped as Quinn stepped out of a clothing stall, having been curious about these people. She dressed as a man of this time, not knowing how to wear the women's clothing, and adjusted her hat as she stepped out and glanced around as she fixed her jacket. She walked about observing the frozen scene and absorbed everything she saw from the curious way some people looked like they were fighting each other, some were eating food she'd never seen before, a man was trying to catch some baskets he had dropped with two other men at his stall attempted to help him, and she finally made it to the scene where a girl was high in the air from playing on an old see-saw. It was a plank of wood in which one girl crouched in the middle, a large stone under her, while her other two friends jumped on each side. There was also a curious game in which several boys had a toy they kicked to each other to keep it in the air. Quinn seeing this last game took the toy from midair and saw how the boys were situated and give the toy a kick herself, only for it to land on the ground and she bent over to pick it up and place it back where it had been frozen, it was like it was magnetically drawn to where it had been previously and stayed in the air. Quinn stepped a few steps back and closed her eyes in concentration, when she opened her eyes the scene was no longer frozen.

The girls continued to move up and down in the air, the man trying to catch a fish dropped it back into the water, the men with the gambling dice in the air watched it drop, and a woman handed her wares to a buyer. The boys continued their curious game of kicking the toy to each other. Quinn smiled as she walked around inconspicuously. She stumbled on another gambling game in which a ball was left under a single cup out of three and the proprietor of the game moved the cups around as the men gambling watched carefully before putting their shillings or pence in front of the cup they thought it was under.

"Guess where it is, bet your money! Go ahead, try your guess!"

All of them men glanced at each other before one threw his money down in front of the middle cup, "this one!" He had the most coins and then two men added a single coin to the one on the right.

"Let's see," the proprietor said as he picked up the middle cup and pushed the ball to the left cup instead, the only one without any coins. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he spoke insincerely, "it was here!" he said laughingly. Quinn smiled at the game, unsure of what was happening.

"Oh no!"

"Bet your money, you don't this chance every day!" Quinn smiled as she watched their excitement.

"This money is for my daughter's medicine," one man said, holding his money up in his hand. Quinn could understand these people but couldn't speak yet. "I'm going to kill myself if I lose this time. Play!" After consideration the man who yelled out about what his money was for placed a large coin pile in front of the left cup. Another man played on the right cup.

Just as the man was about to do his trick again Quinn squinted her eyes and moved the ball back where it belonged. "The ball is!" The proprietor stared in confusion as he heard happy yelling and laughing. His right hand man was shocked as well, knowing his tricks. The man who had won happily hugged the man next to him and Quinn smiled, thinking she had done a kind thing. She walked away, not realizing that this man had been prepared to gamble using money for his own daughter's medicine.

Night fell and in a luxurious house a girl who looked like young Rachel was writing painstakingly into a book. She was copying text from one book into another, her penmanship flawless. "Death by hanging, death from drowning, death from starvation, death from crying. They died in every possible way." She sighed, "Why does my mother in-law want me to read about them? Does she want me to die or something? Why would I? I'm a 15 year old widow!"

After a while she fell asleep and something ominous was coming her way. A man dressed in black blew out the candle she had been using and her eyes snapped open just a moment before her mouth was covered by a hand and she was grabbed. She woke up bound and gagged in the middle of a forest. Looking around at her surroundings she noticed a man tying a noose for what she knew could only mean her certain death. She loosened the cloth tying her hands together and grabbed her long hair needle and brought her hands back as if she was still bound. She waited in terror for barely a moment before he was approaching her, his face covered leaving only his eyes visible. It was her only moment and she brought her hand up and stabbed his face with the needle. Using her only chance to escape she got up and ran for her life. She took her gag off as he got his bow ready, running after her as well. He stopped and knocked an arrow at her as she glanced behind her, the arrow coming for her, when she seemingly disappeared in the clearing. The man looked on in confusion as his arrow hit a tree instead of its intended target.

She was on the ground again and when she got up she screamed upon seeing a stranger standing before her. She thought the stranger was a man until she recalled the memory of the woman who had helped her out of her carriage a fortnight ago. Recalling that she turned back to the woman and they gazed at each other, Miss, are you not the person who saved me back then? I didn't recognize you at first because you're dressed differently now. What … are you doing here?" Quinn merely gazed at her, unable to speak her language. "Did you just rescue me again?" Quinn didn't answer and only stepped closer to her and she backed up a few steps before stopping as Quinn reached out to her again, with her left hand, and picked a leaf out of her hair gently. "I cannot thank you enough. I wish to know your name at least. My name is Elizabeth Smith." And then Quinn was rising in the air as Elizabeth watched her ascend several feet off of the ground. Quinn sank back down slowly with a slight grimace. Elizabeth took a single step back as Quinn brought her hand out with the jade hair piece in her hand to her. Elizabeth took it, staring at it.

X

 _This is a hair pin from local crafting. The name of this is Jade Hair Pin._ A curator for a student museum said to the students surrounding the glass case. It was the same hair piece that once belonged to Elizabeth Smith. "The head was crafted with jade crystal and it was then assembled with a wooden body. The end was originally made of jade as well." Off to the side of the throng of students Quinn stood in front of another display and she glanced over, her face grave and serious, hands in her pockets. "We assessed it to have been made in the early 17th century. We know nothing of the owner and for your information the artifacts displayed in this room were all donated by an anonymous donor when the school was founded in 1914. School officials searched for the donor because of the invaluable data they gave us but they turned up empty and the donor was never found." Quinn left at the mention of the donor.

X

Back to the elevator doors opening, Rachel was standing before the doors, and when their eyes met something like a magical moment seemed to pass between them. It lasted for a moment before Quinn looked away and left the elevator. Rachel followed her with her eyes, "excuse me!" She waited for Quinn to stop walking and turn to her before she continued, "I was in a panic at school and I couldn't tell you that I'm the type of person who just speaks their mind. I thought I'd just say it." Quinn just looked at her, "you won't even respond, all right then." They looked at each other for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"See? You spoke rudely again. I can tell you look really young. I'm turning 30 soon. I'm unsure of how you became a professor so young, in any case I'm too old for you to speak so rudely to me."

"You're like the river banks of the River Thames." Quinn muttered.

"Excuse me, I was being reasonable. Did you just swear at me?"

"The 13th year into the reign of King James I/IV was the year of a drought when the River Thames lowered severely."

"What?"

"That year was especially dry when the River Thames dried up in southern England. People started calling them dry rivers."

"Where exactly are you going with this? What are you insinuating here?"

"Dry river banks, it is the origin of the word arrogant. Back then when someone was acting out of place they said, 'you're like the river banks of the dry river banks.'"

As Rachel processed his words she said aloud, "so you didn't just swear at me, you're merely calling me arrogant in an ancient language." Quinn turned around and left Rachel before she was done. "Excuse me?! Wait a minute here! Hey! What a crazy woman, really." As Rachel walked into her bedroom, having taken her coat off and changed into pajamas, "River banks my ass!" She threw her coat into her room and pulled her skirt down before kicking it away with her right foot. She jumped on her bed, unaware of Quinn listening to her next door. Quinn made tsk noises and shook her head in response, also in her pajamas, before gracefully climbing into her bed and pulling her blanket over herself.

Quinn had a vision of someone wearing heels tripping over a yacht and falling into the water as she slept. She woke up with a start, sweat dripping down the side of her face. The next morning as she walked with Will he gave her a theory after hearing about her dream. "Perhaps it's a repeat of 12 years ago when you had a premonition. It might be a sign that your time is near."

"What sign?"

"Well, you only have three more months on Earth. It's a sign to tell you to help the people around you while you still can."

"So, help those in need? What will that change?"

"Huh?"

"I did help others when I first arrived." Quinn went back into her memories once more.

It was the same man who Quinn had helped with the cheating proprietor. He was back to gambling but he looked much poorer this time and when he lost yet again he pulled his sick, dying daughter forward. "I'm betting my daughter, how much is she worth?"

The proprietor was shocked at his appearance, "you're here again! Leave if you don't have money!"

"I lost my house because of gambling and my wife ran away! Now all I have is a sick daughter!" She looked at him sorrowfully, hurt by his words. The man continued, "Let me play with her as my bet!" He had a crazed look in his eyes as he grabbed the man in front of him, the man he blamed for his poverty. He was knocked over by someone and he crumpled to the ground.

"Father!" the sick girl yelled.

"You should've quit after you won some money." The proprietor said, "Someone like you never should've won any money back then. You gambled like a madman, what did you expect?" He asked as the man on the ground screamed and thrashed about like a despicable man.

"Daddy!"

"What a fool!"

Quinn stood a little ways away from the scene taking place, seeing the consequences of helping that man. Her memory ended as she walked away from the brutal event.

"My helping once changed nothing. What was meant to happen occurred anyways and I made things worse." Will gave Quinn a heartbroken look upon hearing the self-deprecating tone Quinn spoke with.

X

The heels from Quinn's vision came into view on the feet of one Rachel Berry as she sat getting her makeup done by a makeup artist. "A special?" she asked.

"The Rachel Berry Special!" Mike said enthusiastically.

Giving a light scoff, "I'm special to my bones. Do you think people don't know this without me having a special filmed?"

"Well, they do know! Everyone knows you but, some ill-informed people are still suspicious of you and saying you're merely attending school for show. However, if we reveal your life for 24 hours they won't be able to say that! You'll be even friendlier …"

"Friendlier? To do what? Be class president?"

"But Rachel! It was hard to make this happen!" Mike whined petulantly.

"Forget it. I'm not doing it."

"I heard Kate Hummel would do it if you won't." Sunshine said, knowing how this would affect Rachel's decision.

"What?" Rachel asked, voice slightly shrill.

"I heard her stylist say that they are only waiting for you to turn the offer down. When you do, they'll make it a Kate Hummel special."

Rachel laughed at that, "oh, goodness! Hey, what's special about her? It wouldn't be a Kate Hummel Special then, it'd be Kate Hummel Normal! Normal! Geez … I'm just worried about Kate Hummel. People are going to laugh if they call it a Kate Hummel Special. Do you remember me winning the Actress of the Year Award? What did she win? The popularity award?" Rachel said laughingly, mockingly.

Sunshine spoke again, "she did win the Actress of the Year Award at the other film festival though." Sunshine said it without thinking and she was nudged by Mike as Rachel's face became annoyed. Realizing what she'd just said Sunshine pouted and glanced away.

"Isn't your birthday soon?" Rachel asked Mike with a smile. "I should give you an early birthday present. I'll do that special."

"Really, Rachel?" Mike asked happily.

"Yes," she picked up a mirror, "being nice when the people demand it isn't so bad I suppose." She picked up a perfume bottle and sprayed above herself before moving into it, "I'll do it."

X

"She's doing it?" Kate asked shrilly.

"Yes, they decided to do it." Her stylist said in response as she put makeup away.

"I thought she wouldn't, why'd she change her mind?" Kate inquired.

"I don't know?" she replied. Kate scrunched her face up in annoyance. "You really wanted that special, what are we going to do?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Blair sat in the chair next to Kate as she gave her a greeting, "Hi Kate."

Kate barely gave her any acknowledgement, "aren't you filming something right now?"

Looking at her, Blair answered, "I'm in a drama, why?"

Kate's stylist responded, "That's right! You're in the drama with Rachel Berry! What's your role again?"

"Oh right, you're friends with Rachel, right?" Kate questioned.

"Yes," Blair replied.

"Do you know about her shooting a special documentary?" she asked.

"I heard about it."

"I just thought she hated things like that." Kate said haltingly. "Why did she change her mind so suddenly?"

"Gee, I don't know." Kate's face became annoyed upon hearing that. "But … she's not worried about me, she seems apprehensive about you though."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not her rival so she's kind to me and helps me with roles. She thinks of you as competition."

"What do you mean? Speak in clearer words."

"Even if she doesn't like something, she would do it as long as she hears that you want it, too. She's signed contracts for dramas she doesn't even like as soon as she hears that you want the role. It's how Rachel is." Kate's stylist gave Rachel a serious look, "Rachel's a bit childish sometimes," Blair said almost sounding fond.

"So she did it because she knew I wanted it."

"How would she have?" Blair smiled and giggled while Kate huffed angrily. Blair had planted a seed.

X

Wearing street clothes and sneakers, Rachel flipped her hair out of her face as she walked with Mike on her left and Sunshine on her right just a few steps behind her. As she walked she passed Quinn by and gave her a look. Quinn looked right back and stepped forward as she watched her continue on her path out of the apartment.

"It's Rachel Berry!" Someone yelled outside of the building.

"Hi, hi! Good morning!" There were many people gathered in front of the apartment complex, the camera crew filming her as she walked to a bike. Rachel set her bag in a basket on a bike and Mike grabbed the bike for her as the cameraman asked her various questions.

"Are you going to bike to school?" He asked.

Rachel smiled and laughed genially. "I enjoy riding my bike when I don't work. I'm actually an honorary ambassador for green energy." Everyone chorused around her with sounds of approval of her thoughtfulness.

"Good," someone said in the background. Quinn, who had been waiting inside of the building, finally saw her opportunity to grab a bicycle for herself now that everyone's attention was diverted and no cameras were filming near her. Quinn glanced over in Rachel's direction as she grabbed a bike to make sure she was clear when she heard what Rachel said next.

"By the way, I didn't have time for makeup because I was rushing earlier. Are we already filming? This is quite realistic." In reality Rachel had gotten up early for one of her makeup artists to apply makeup for her. Rachel recalled how she made sure to tell her makeup artist to make it look natural. They told her that it was harder. Rachel responded by telling her that she would be considered a pro if she accomplished something difficult. She cursed HDTV and commented about how scary it was that even the pores on her nose would show on the screen. Sunshine was bustling in the background to arrange Rachel's outfits for her. "If I really don't wear makeup for because people like that, I'll lose my job," Rachel had said to her makeup artist. Her makeup artist nodded her head in agreement. "Hide all of my pores and make my skin shine, but make it look like I'm not wearing any makeup!" Rachel said, her makeup artist nodding along dutifully. Back in the present Rachel told the cameras, "I only had time to wash my face. I should've put lotion on at least."

"You're still beautiful," the cameraman said in reply.

"Goodness, truly?" Rachel asked with faux modesty, she gave a giggle.

"How do you normally take care of your skin?" He asked.

"I don't do anything special. I just laugh a lot, eat healthy, and have an optimistic attitude. That's the most important one. I also take vitamins like Omega-3." Everyone awed and cooed over her again. Quinn looked over where Rachel had stopped with everyone filming her. Rachel ended up just walking to school while guiding her bike along next to her instead of actually riding it. Quinn was watching Rachel long enough for her to glance over at her and when they broke eye contact Quinn wheeled her bike away while Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No pictures, no pictures," Mike told some students who disregarded him and took pictures on their phones anyways.

"Are you close with your classmates at school?"

"Absolutely! I'm only a star to the world. I'm just like any other student at school." Mike was looking up student profiles on his iPad as she spoke. "I'm close with many of my classmates."

Mike leaned close to Rachel to whisper to her, "The one in a blue sweater to your right is Henry Lee."

"Oh, Henry!" Rachel said kindly.

"M-me?" he asked in response, wide-eyed and amazed. His group of friends stood around him with big smiles on their faces.

"Yes you, Henry!" she slapped him rather hard on the arm as she continued, "we should eat together someday soon."

"Y-you mean w-with me?" he stuttered. "W-why?"

"I'll call you." Rachel said, her thumb and pinky sticking out in the universal calling sign.

"Really? Me?" he asked once again as his friends jumped around him excitedly.

"Amy Hart to your left," Mike muttered under his breath swiftly again.

Rachel smiled in the direction of her target before speaking, "Amy," she said informally before Mike realized his mistake.

"Professor!" he said hurriedly to Rachel.

"Professor Harriot!" Rachel said loudly to correct her formerly improper address to the professor. The startled professor and her companion stopped when Rachel addressed her, "you look even younger every time I see you. I nearly called you by your first name." Rachel confessed. The professor in question looked at her friend in confusion, unsure of what to say or do. "How are you today?" Rachel asked. Mike stepped over to the cameraman.

"Edit that please?" he asked with a pleading look on his face before smiling when the cameraman looked his way.

Finally making it to class Rachel sat closer to the front of the class than she had last time. She was four rows away from the front and in the center as she held the folder with her paper in it. Quinn was wearing her glasses as she collected papers and took quick glances at them. Rachel had been sitting in her seat, waiting for everyone else to finish placing their papers on the desk Quinn was using to collect papers before she herself turned her paper in. There were choruses of approval from her various classmates when they saw this and two male students even clapped softly to themselves when they saw her stand up. She was still being filmed even while she was sitting in her classroom. She gave Quinn a look as she set her paper down before turning around and making her way back to her seat. As soon as she set her paper down Quinn picked it up and read through hers alone, curious as to what she had written considering her plea before the paper was due. Rachel smiled at Mike who smiled back.

"Miss Rachel Berry," Quinn called.

"Yes?"

"It appears you don't know the rules owing to your lack of attendance. I don't tolerate any form of plagiarism for essays. It looks like you have though." There were whispers from the various students to each other. Rachel was recalling her memory of how the paper came to be.

Mike handed a paper to her as she ate strawberries stating confidently, "Rachel! No one will be able to tell! This was copied professionally so no one will know!"

"No, I didn't." Rachel said, waiting for Quinn's response.

Quinn flipped through the paper and stated, "this introduction page is from a paper published in 1999, the principles of love based on Davis' psychology. You have it copied word for word." Several students whispered to each other at this. Quinn read it out loud, "'Love is not an option. It's a condition. It's an instinct.' You used exact quotations." Quinn was probably the _only_ person on Earth who would actually be able to catch someone plagiarizing just from reading a paper rather than using a plagiarizing check. Quinn continued oblivious to how this was affecting Rachel and her image in a classroom full of students as well as having this being filmed by a cameraman. "All of the examples used here were mentioned in a paper published in 1996, _Justification of the Ethics of Love_. You skillfully plagiarized that." Rachel was standing there feeling more and more embarrassed and hurt by the second, knowing that all of the students in the classroom were thinking terribly of her at this moment and that she was being filmed on top of that. "You got your personal experience and conclusion from a paper published in 1959, and you additionally coped your 'Works Cited' page from an article written by the journalist Kim Ki Suk on December 1953. The title was _Love and Realization. Eros and Agape._ " The students in the room were now using their phones to post tweets and other various social sites and Rachel was more than aware as she adjusted her hair and saw it happening. Quinn closed the folder and stated, "Therefore you earned a zero for this essay." Several female students laughed in response, "any objections?" Quinn asked, looking right at Rachel who watched as several people took her picture and whispered and laughed at her openly.

 _She got a zero!_ A female student exiting the classroom said excitedly.

"Oh, seriously?" Mike said in frustration when he saw Quinn walking by, the cameraman studying his film with an awed expression.

The same female student who spoke earlier was now gossiping with her friends. _Did you see Rachel's face? It was unbelievable._ Quinn couldn't help but overhear them and she paused, listening. _I even recorded a video, 'You earned a zero.'_

The student's classmate spoke excitedly, "Post it online! It's going to be so popular!" Another friend grabbed her books to help her, "Title it, 'Rachel Berry gets a Zero.'"

 _Look at how fast my upload speed is! It's LTE. Rachel got a Botox injection in her brain! Now she's plagiarizing? No wonder she's so ignorant and stupid._ The student's friends all laughed at that like it was the funniest joke. Quinn recalled how Rachel had been upset over such a comment.

" _So you're saying that I lack common sense? That I'm stupid and ignorant?"_ Recalling that short memory Quinn felt horrible for causing more people to say such things about her, enabling them.

 _So embarrassing!_ A passing female student said.

 _I know I would be able to hold my head up high after something like that._ A student chatting with her friend said. Quinn recalled another memory.

" _I only ate an apple and some cabbage. That was all I ate and I still feel full and it's because people give me such crap about how I look, what I eat."_

 _Hey, hey, post it somewhere else!_ Her friend yelled excitedly. Just as she was about to Quinn made her drop her phone, angry now.

"What are you doing?" her friend asked.

"I don't know? It just fell." the student attempting to post replied.

"How can a phone just …"

Rachel was still sitting in her classroom and she was looking the video up on her phone, reading the comments rather than watching the video.

 _Have you heard about Rachel Berry's embarrassment during her class?_

 _That professor should be rewarded._

Rachel decided to reply to it anonymously. _Rachel Berry's only human, can't she make mistakes?_

 _Miss Rachel Berry, you can't be here._ Rachel looked up when she heard the door to the classroom open. Mike came in with an apologetic look on his face. He took the seat in front of her, "Rachel." His voice was soft as he looked at her gently.

"Not even ghosts would know?" She said, rubbing her head with her right hand. "Is she a ghost then?" Rachel asked rhetorically. Her voice was soft but with a slight edge.

"How did she know? It shouldn't have been possible," Mike replied, Rachel interrupted him.

"Just get out, I wish to be alone." Rachel's voice sounded so defeated and she was so unlike herself.

"What's wrong? You can just beat me up like you normally would. I'd feel better if you did."

"Forget about it. Just go. I just want to be alone right now. Please leave." Mike looked at her as he got up silently but slowly. He continued to observe her carefully even as he closed the door, closing it while facing it and her. Rachel clutched her hair in her right hand as a notification popped onto her cell phone stating that someone had spent several thousand dollars at the Royal Department Store on her card. Rachel knew it was her mother and just dropped her head in defeat, everything taking its toll on her today.

X

At the department store Shelby collected the bag she had just purchased with a smile to the store clerk. As she turned to leave she heard her name being called, "Shelby!" She turned to see Andrea Anderson approaching her with a fur coat on and a regal looking smile.

"Hello," she said, giving her a once over. She attempted to leave it at that but Andrea followed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, holding her clutch loosely in her hand.

"Would I pray here, in this department store? I just shopped some. There's quite a bit of cheap items here that you can afford to buy."

"You have time for that? Don't you have to go somewhere?" Andrea asked, knowing Rachel's situation while Shelby did not.

"Like where?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Shelby asked in exasperation.

"Rachel Berry's special is being filmed today. They show the home and family too, usually. Aren't you supposed to do an interview as her mother?"

Shelby, as usual, acted as if she knew but Andrea knew that she didn't. "Oh that. You know I am. We'll be filming all of us eating together. Ryan and I are included in the interview, of course. I wonder if my future son-in-law will come film too."

"Who?" Andrea inquired curiously, not knowing about this.

"Oh, Samuel Evans."

"They're not even dating though, aren't taking that too far?" Andrea questioned incredulously.

"You know that Rachel just hasn't said yes yet to him. They'll get married without dating as soon as she says yes. She's only playing hard to get is all. I feel bad for that boy. He's the second son of T & E after all." With that Shelby walked away leaving Andrea to stare after her hatefully.

X At T & E Headquarters X

Sam had rather beautiful pictures of Rachel from one of her photoshoots as his background for his computer as he played on his phone. He was scrolling through articles when he stumbled on the one about Rachel's professor giving her a zero. "Who gave her a zero?" he asked with annoyance. He called Rachel's phone as the department head stood up to ask for drink orders.

"Let's have some coffee together," he said genially and everyone said their orders out loud, expecting the new person to get it and completely unaware of the fact that their so called new employee was actually their boss's son. "I'll have the café latte."

"I'll have chocolate tea!" the next person said.

"I'll get chamomile."

"Café mocha for me."

"Americano." Sam was obliviously texting on his phone when the last person who ordered realized that Sam wasn't paying attention. He tapped his pen on Sam's cubicle to get his attention. "New recruit?"

"Yes?"

"The chief wants a café latte, Kim wants chocolate tea, Novak wants chamomile, Chang wants café mocha, and I want an Americano, did you get that?" he asked, saying it so quickly no one would ever actually be able to keep up with him.

Sam, finally understanding half of it, said, "Oh! Milk tea for me please." He continued his text to Rachel, ignorant of the fact that the department head's face fell and everyone else in the office was in shock about his blasé attitude. [Where are you Rachel? I'm off from work soon.]

Everyone in the office scoffed at him.

"Recruit?" he tried again. Sam didn't take his attention off of his phone. "Recruit?" he tried once more, finally gaining Sam's attention. He looked around to see everyone staring at him from their cubicles.

Thinking he figured it out again, Sam said, "Thank you for the tea everyone!"

"Recruit?" the man tried once more as Sam answered a phone call.

"Hello?" The man next to him tried to talk to him as Sam held his hand up to tell him to stop and wait, "Yes, Blair? Yes, I can talk."

"Where are you going?" the man next to him asked, annoyed with his lack of discipline as Sam stood up to walk away for privacy.

"What's wrong …" the department head was angry.

"Sir!" the man next to Sam's cubicle held him back. "I'll take care of him, don't be angry. I'll take care of him within my boundaries."

Sam continued his conversation in a hallway. "Today? For what occasion?" he enquired. "Oh!"

On Blair's side of the conversation, "yes, because it's my birthday. Buy me dinner if you feel bad for forgetting." She was attempting to be coy about it.

"Absolutely! You're my best friend. Look out, I'll buy the most expensive dinner possible."

"Truly?" she asked in excitement.

"I still need to call Rachel though." Blair's face fell.

"Rachel is busy today. You saw the articles about her today. It's better to leave her alone when she's sensitive and feeling down."

"You think so?" Sam asked.

"Of course. I know Rachel well." Blair said confidently.

"Well, okay! What time are you done? I'll pick you up." Blair smiled enthusiastically, happily.

"Around 8? Okay then." Blair couldn't be happier.

X

Rachel was sitting in a car, scarf covering half of her face when another transaction alert came up on her phone. "We're here," the taxi driver announced. Rachel ignored her message for now to get out of the cab. When she opened her wallet to pay her eyes strayed to the only picture she kept inside of her wallet. It was a picture from when she was in middle school and they were a family of four happy people. "Rachel," the cab driver called. She took a bill out to pay him.

"Here."

X

A man entering through a door spoke on his phone, "huh? Don't haggle, just buy it. Spend 1 billion and give 200 million to President Otto. Okay." He ended his call as he picked up a bag of chips. He gave the store owner a look and she gave one back to him. "What's up?" He walked up to his friend sitting on a couch and gave him a high five as he responded in kind.

"What's up? What took you so long?" His friend was reading a comic book on the couch as the store owner, Santana Lopez, sighed at their behavior.

"I feel like my eyes are rotting. I need some eye candy." She went over to a computer to look up some hot girls when she saw a picture of Rachel posted up with an article about her, video included. The picture the article used was one of Rachel standing in the middle of her classroom with her head bowed. "She's always getting scandals. Just look at these comments." She clapped her hands together as she prepared to write her own comment. "I'm Rachel's middle school friend." She wrote, speaking out loud as she wrote. "It seems like you're mistaken about her. She didn't become a bitch because of her popularity, she's always been a bitch." Santana laughed and snickered in her seat after typing that up.

"Having fun?" a disembodied voice asked her.

"Yes," Santana replied absentmindedly. She glanced up and realized that it was Rachel's voice. She stood up immediately and attempted to hide her computer screen after seeing that Rachel had her sunglasses up and her scarf covering part of her face, the cold a great excuse to be so bundled up. Santana felt a bit bad about her comment, her face falling upon seeing Rachel looking so sad. And so she brought out an alcoholic beverage and some noodles for Rachel to eat in her VIP room. "What brings you here?" Santana questioned.

"I moved into this neighborhood," Rachel replied nonchalantly, reading a comic book, curled up in the armchair while waiting for her friend.

"Why?" Santana asked snippily, to which Rachel glanced up from the comic book.

"You're not happy?" she asked.

"It's not that." Santana stirred the instant noodles for Rachel with some chopsticks. "Here, eat this Rachel." Rachel blew on the hot noodles before taking bite of the chopstick full of noodles, "how can you eat ramen like that?" Santana asked. "Aren't you filming tomorrow?"

"Pour me some wine first." Santana sighed but did as she was told, waiting for Rachel to drink it up. Santana grimaced at the sight of Rachel drinking the shot, knowing Rachel normally wasn't a drinker at all.

"I saw that video on the internet, Rachel. Are you upset because of that teacher giving you a zero? You got one before in high school." Rachel took another bite of food as Santana continued, "You got a 4/100 on the one math exam because I told you to bubble in only the C's."

Finally speaking again after her extended silence, "It's not because of my grade, Santana. I … I just don't understand," Rachel's face showed so much more than just sorrow and defeat, she looked tired and utterly crestfallen. "Why do people say they like me … but truly hate me behind my back Santana?" Santana scoffed, "why, Santana?"

"Because you're always doing things …" Santana said before seeing the look on Rachel's face, her words dying on her tongue. Santana sighed in frustration before saying, "I don't know.  
Why do they act that way?" Santana made a motion and poured Rachel another glass. Rachel drained the glass as Santana took a bite of food from her plate.

"Asshole," Rachel whispered softly.

"Who?" Santana asked through her mouthful. Rachel pursed her lips in response.

X

In a respectable establishment with private poker tables, Quinn was playing with a group of men who looked much older than her, "Is it my turn?" she asked, as if she didn't already know.

"My hand is finished," an older gentleman sitting to Quinn's left said, smoking a cigar. Will was sitting on Quinn's right with one last player sitting directly across from Quinn as they contemplated their hands.

Quinn was smiling gleefully in her seat as she said, "I'm sorry," disingenuously. She made a move and Will watched her as she said, "this is my hand." Everyone at the table gave a startled noise as she showed her hand and they looked on in disbelief as she had a Royal Flush in her hand somehow. Other people, playing at their own tables heard the exclamations and turned their heads at her table for a moment.

The man sitting directly across from Quinn let out a deep sigh, "she's impossible to beat! Where did you learn to play so well at such a young age, girl?" They pushed the betting chips she had just won over to her as the other man spoke again, "do you have a father who taught you?" Will glanced up at the question, ready to answer for her.

"What? Her?" Before Will could speak further an old man, dressed very well, walked over with a cane. He looked to be in his early nineties now. The look on his face as he looked at Quinn was one of recognition.

"Are you Lucy Warren?" He asked, causing Quinn to look up from the new game they had just set up. Quinn had been smiling until the question registered and her face fell greatly upon recognizing the man who approached their table, old and decrepit now after many years. Quinn recalled a memory from many years ago of a game she had played against him when he had been a man in his early thirties instead. Quinn was smiling as she showed her hand and the man was counting money out to her.

"Do you spend your entire day playing poker, Lucy Warren?" He finished counting the money out and threw it to her as he said, "Why do you never lose?" As Quinn moved out of the memory she saw the younger face morph into the much older one she was looking at now.

"Are you Lucy Warren's granddaughter," he asked, staring at Quinn's face intently. Quinn was mentally relieved.

"She was my late mother," Will said in response for the momentarily stunned Quinn. "She's …" Will trailed off as they both exchanged looks with each other before Will continued smoothly, "she's my daughter." Quinn smiled like a proud daughter and granddaughter.

The old man adjusted his glasses as he spoke, making a noise of awe and understanding. "You're the spitting image of your grandmother." Quinn smiled politely at the old man, "it's almost impossible that you look exactly the same as she did."

Will spoke up for her again, "she got her poker skills from my mother." Quinn gave little laugh and giggle behind her fingers upon hearing that, the irony not lost on her at all.

"I always beat him back then," this caused an immediate anger in Quinn at the dishonesty of this old man. Quinn's formerly smiling face dropped immediately as the old man continued, "Your grandmother was always second best after me." Both Will and Quinn looked down at the table, knowing that it was a lie but didn't want to outright call the old man a liar.

Quinn spoke through clenched teeth, "there's no way." Will smirked as he just watched the scene unfold, "from what I was told, my grandmother was the best poker player back in your day."

The audacious old man's response was immediate, "Not at all! I was the best poker player in all of New York!" Quinn was in disbelief now over this man's lies. She never liked him. "Your grandmother lied to you," to put insult to the injury the liar called someone else a liar. Will was still smirking, knowing the old man to be digging his own grave of lies.

"I've never known her to lie about anything."

Becoming indignant and waving his cane around, "are you calling me a liar?!" he asked, too defensive _not_ to be lying. As they say defensive people often tend to be the ones who need to be defensive because they know they're in the wrong. The people sitting at Quinn's table eyed the old man who was no longer being pleasant. "I was the best damn poker player in New York back then! I'd know because it was my time then, not yours. It was long before your time. Did you ever see your grandmother beat me?" He asked, still showing his hand, so to speak, too much in his indignity. "Did you ever see that yourself?" he continued, unaware of how other people in the establishment were now staring at the scene and spectacle he was making of himself.

For her part, Quinn turned her head away from the lying old man. After leaving Quinn gave a laugh, telling Will she remembered this man. "I even recall his name, Sonny King. He always lied in the old days too, and hasn't changed even after 60 years." They were walking between houses separated by a narrow street.

Smiling Will responded, "that was quite fun."

"It feels like it was just yesterday."

"Doesn't it though."

"No one says that their life is long whether they live to be 80 or 100. Everyone says that their life is as short as a nap. I've lived on Earth for 400 years. Looking back though, it's only like a handful of memories I hold."

"Do you remember what you told me the last time we spoke of this? About that girl you met 12 years ago." They stopped as Quinn gave Will a look. "I'm searching for her. There are only three middle schools in that particular area. I thought that she'd be in one of the yearbooks from 12 years ago. There's no guarantee though."

"There's no need to go through the effort."

"You said that you would like to see her again before you leave Earth."

"I do want to see her. I think that if it was meant to be … it'll happen like fate or destiny. If I leave without meeting her, then that means it wasn't meant to happen. That's something I learned from living here for so many years, Will." With that Quinn moved forward, Will following her after just a moment of watching Quinn's retreating form. Back at her apartment, Quinn picked up her favorite book to read before laying on her lounge chaise and listening to the sounds outside of the apartment of the city life. Cars honked at each other, people went about their business, and people moved on with their lives as she listened to them without any of them knowing she could hear the sounds as if they were happening before her instead of 23 floors above them. She lay with her hands behind her head and after listening for just a moment she picked up her remote to play some classical era music on her sound system and she brought her nearly dead plants back to life. It was then that she heard it, the sound of beeping and a voice speaking as they put in the passcode for her door rather than her own apartment. _Wrong passcode_ the door told an extremely drunk Rachel who stared uncomprehendingly at the apartment door.

"Can't be." Rachel said, still staring intently at the door. "2, 8, 3, 2 …" Rachel tried again, pressing the * to enter the passcode. _Wrong passcode_ the door told her once again, causing her to groan in utter frustration. "What the heck?" Rachel yelled shrilly. Her hair was in her face when she took a deep breath before lifting her left hand and pushing the locks back and holding it there for a moment while she spoke to it, as if it wasn't technically an animate part of her, "stay still! Stop moving!" She was slightly cross eyed as she finally tucked her hair behind her ear. As she pulled her hand away it fell back in front of her face, causing her to make a surprised noise. "You're not listening to me? I told you to stop moving!" she said exasperatedly to her hair, bringing her left hand up to touch her hair as she spoke to it before attempting to tuck it behind her ear again, once again going slightly cross eyed in her attempt. She tucked her hair twice before moving a step closer to the passcode to the door she was _sure_ was to her own apartment, not yet realizing that it wasn't hers but her neighbor's apartment door. "Try again." On the other side of the door Quinn was watching with slight amusement with her video camera feed, seeing a drunken Rachel's face up close to the camera installed for security reasons to all residents of this particular ritzy apartment complex. "2, 8, 3, 2 …" Rachel muttered softly as she entered the passcode once again. _Going into lock mode_ the door's passcode system announced to her. Rachel scoffed at the silly machine refusing her entry. "Lock mode? How dare you!" Rachel scoffed at it once again and attempted to straighten her posture, wobbling slightly as she did so. "Open sesame!" she yelled, bringing her left hand up into the camera, as if her hand was magical and could open this door. Quinn scoffed lightly, not quite believing this ridiculousness could actually be happening right now. Rachel brought her hand down and attempted it again, this time doing a ridiculous wiggle dance with her lower half, doing a half squat, as she yelled once again, "open sesame!" her left hand was once again thrust as if it was magical. She said it once again, bringing both of her hands up, her right hand was occupied by her scarf, "open sesame!" Rachel let her left hand drop before bringing up as if she was gathering magical energy into the very palm of her hand before yelling once more, "open sesame!" She was smiling when the door finally opened, revealing Quinn's unhappy, emotionless face, not that Rachel noticed, far too drunk to realize that it wasn't her door. "Wow! It really opened."

"Of course it opened because I opened the door just now," Quinn moved so that she was visible to Rachel's drunken antics. Rachel moved to lean against the door for support.

"Oh, the British potty mouth."

"I don't use foul words."

"Potty mouth! What are you doing in my apartment?"

"It's not your apartment, it's mine." Rachel flipped her hair and it caused Quinn to move her head back just slightly in response to her sudden closeness.

"Do you like giving me zeros and making me an embarrassment? Do you? I bet you're going to bleed blue blood." Quinn glanced down at Rachel's lips as she spoke, almost in disbelief over what was coming out of that mouth. "You wouldn't donate chewed gum to …"

"Excuse me, Rachel Berry?" Quinn interrupted Rachel rather softly.

"What, you think you're the only one who knows how to swear in British? I can swear too! You're like the bloody punch of the year of the River Thames." Rachel said with a slur to her words.

"Not 'punch,' it's 'river banks.'"

"Shut up!" and with that Rachel barged into the apartment, leaving a momentarily stunned Quinn in her wake. It took barely two seconds for Quinn to react.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she asked, running after the drunk woman, leaving her door open for now.

X

Blair was looking into a mirror as she applied some lip gloss to her lips, the finishing touch to her makeup for her dinner with Sam. She smiled into her reflection in the mirror, happy for some alone time with him on her birthday of all days. Blair glanced at her watch, still waiting for him since it was nearing the time they were supposed to meet up. It was 10 minutes until 8 so there was still some time left before Sam was supposed to pick her up for her birthday dinner. Blair let out a little happy sigh as she sat waiting for him.

Sam was currently driving his car but his destination wasn't the promised meet up with Blair. No, his destination was somewhere else. "What, why are you only telling me this now? You haven't been able to reach her all morning?" Sam asked into his Bluetooth with great annoyance. _No,_ could be heard from the person on the other line, _she's not answering her phone_. The voice was Mike's voice. Sam's entire face radiated with annoyance upon hearing this. All of a sudden, ignoring the yellow lines acting as a barrier for drivers, Sam made a sudden u turn on the road to the other lane to drive in the opposite direction, tires squealing too.

X

Back at the apartment Quinn walked towards the woman who had thrown her things about carelessly on various surfaces of her apartment before lying on her couch. She had hastily taken her shoes off as she walked to the couch, she dropped off her scarf along with her purse and sunglasses on the coffee table, before promptly lying down on it without taking her coat off. Quinn was a neat freak and couldn't handle the mess that was left in the wake of a single person lying so innocently asleep on her couch. Quinn was standing a few feet away and just observing the mass carnage Rachel had left behind in her wake when she shifted in her sleep, her left leg was lying on top of one of the couch pillows while her right leg was lying on the back of the couch and would have been considered obscene if she weren't fully clothed. As it was it was still rather provocative but not to Quinn. Rachel's left leg and head shifted and Rachel groaned softly. Quinn let out a sigh at the sight of the woman as her head shifted from one side to the next in her sleep. Quinn only stood for a moment before moving to clean up the mess Rachel had left in her wake, the span of a few seconds. Rachel shifted once again as Quinn was bent over the coffee table next to her picking things up and this time she moved to lie on her left side with a pillow in between her legs and her coat was pulled back by her arm, thus exposing some tantalizing skin because she wore a tank top underneath her coat. Quinn glanced to her right at the sight and saw a shoulder peeking out as well as quite a bit of her neck and collarbone. Quinn looked away quickly and continued cleaning up before picking up her long scarf and throwing it over her like a blanket. Rachel shifted once again after she threw the blanket on her when Rachel's phone rang and Quinn picked up.

"Hello?"

It was Sam calling as he drove to her apartment. "Who, who are you? Why are you answering Rachel's phone? Get Rachel on the phone!" he yelled, becoming highly suspicious of the voice that wasn't Rachel's answering her phone. "Why would she sleep at her next door neighbor's apartment?" he asked incredulously into the phone.

Quinn was opening her door for Sam when he rushed in before she could move out of the way. She backed up several steps for the man bursting through the door into her apartment. "If a person goes to the wrong apartment by mistake isn't it common sense to send her back to her own apartment?" Sam asked. "Especially if she's drunk," Quinn's face, impassive, showed none of the annoyance she felt over being lectured by someone over 400 years younger than her.

"I answered her phone and let you into my apartment so you can send her home. Shouldn't you thank me instead of lecturing me like you are?"

Sam ignored her statement and let out a frustrated huff before shoving her aside with his hand and moving further into the apartment to find Rachel. Quinn followed the young man and leaned against a support beam in her apartment and didn't notice that her eyes strayed to the young woman on her couch. Sam was breathing a bit heavily as he surveyed the scene before him, Rachel sleeping on Quinn's couch.

Turning to Quinn he saw that she was watching Rachel and asked, "are you sure you didn't do anything to Rachel?"

"Just clean her out of my apartment."

"What? Clean her out? You little rude piece of … is she just trash? Clean what up?" Quinn merely glanced meaningfully to where Rachel was sleeping yet again. Sam approached Quinn and spoke threateningly, "I can't let you go just yet. Let me see your phone." Quinn merely looked down at his outstretched hand. "Just give me your phone." When Quinn did nothing but look at his hand again Sam continued, "You know Rachel Barbra Berry. She's the hottest actress in all of Hollywood, no in the US. She came in here drunk so who knows what kind of pictures you've taken of her." They were both looking at the drunk and passed out Rachel as Sam spoke before he turned away from her and looked Quinn straight in the eyes again. "How can I just trust you and leave?"

Quinn finally responded, standing up from the place she had been leaning against, "you're right." Sam, not expecting this, made a noise in his throat before completely falling silent, unsure of where this woman was going with this. "If she is truly as famous and great as you say then how can I trust you and let you take her?"

Sam was shell shocked by this turn of events. "W-what?"

"I don't know what you might potentially do with the hottest actress in both Hollywood and the US." Quinn continued, using Sam's own words against him.

Sam was incredulous, "what'd you just say?" he asked angrily. "I'm her boyfriend!" he yelled as he invaded Quinn's personal space. After all of his yelling Rachel woke up momentarily.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she sat upright as she continued much more softly, "I'm sleeping here." Upon hearing that Sam rushed over to Rachel's side.

Sitting next to her Sam addressed her, "Rachel Barbra Berry! Do you realize you're in the wrong apartment?" Rachel leaned forward, her eyes squinting at the bright lights.

"Where am I?"

"I want to ask you the same thing." Rachel moved around the couch, not completely aware of what she was doing before Sam took hold of her and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "1, 2, 3!" he said as he helped her stand and grabbed her bag with his free arm and maneuvered her around to the door. "Wake up," Rachel mumbled something incoherently as Sam talked over her, "watch your step." Neither of them noticed the wallet by the couch leg that Rachel had been sleeping on as Sam half dragged half carried her to the door. Quinn saw that Rachel's right shoulder was still exposed and used her powers to cover it with her coat.

Finally making it back into her own apartment with Sam almost dropping Rachel because she lost her balance Rachel asked, "Where am I?"

"Your home!" Sam answered.

Rachel regained some of her common sense in that moment, "why are you coming in with me? Go!" she said, shoving Sam with what little strength she had. Sam righted them both before they could topple over from Rachel's shoving.

"I'm worried about you! How could you go to someone else's apartment?" Unknown to them Quinn could hear every word and the next thing out of Sam's mouth irritated Quinn. _What if she did something horrible to you? She looks like the type to do such things._ Quinn scoffed and went to take a shower to clear her head.

 _I'm tired. Go home already._

 _I will just have a cup of coffee. Actually, do you have any beer?_ Hearing that Quinn turned the water pressure up. She didn't know why any of this bothered her, why she even became so annoyed and irritated by hearing these things when she never had before.

Over in Rachel's apartment she was once again passed out as Sam came back with a beer can. When he saw her he made a show of yawning and sat down on the couch close to where she lay. "It's cold, when should I go home?" Sam, ever the bad actor, glanced at his watch, "wow, it's so late already," his glance went from his watch to Rachel's face. Seeing her non-reaction he knew she wasn't awake because she would have said something otherwise about making him leave. He took a long drink from his beer. After setting the beer can down on the table Sam carefully, slowly, bent down to Rachel.

Quinn was having a glass of water after showering and putting a bathrobe on herself when she heard it. Sam was just inches from her face when she said, "do you want to die?"

Sam did some kind of facial gymnastics before he said, "you weren't actually asleep?"

 _Okay, okay, I'm leaving! Hey, I'm warning you! Don't smack my head! Hey! Stop!_ Quinn laughed and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she heard what was going on next door. _Not my head!_ Quinn stopped smiling abruptly and wondered why she was so happy about hearing this in the first place. Sam was standing by his car as his driver took care of it. "Oh no!" he said after looking at his watch and realizing he was supposed to have dinner with Blair over 3 hours ago. He pulled his phone out of his jacket packet and called her. "Hello? Blair? I'm sorry, I forgot about dinner. Rachel got drunk and mistakenly went to her next door neighbor's apartment."

"It's okay. I was held up at work anyway," she lied, never having left at all. "Let's eat together next time okay? I have to go now because it's my scene. Bye!" Blair had tears in her eyes and didn't want him to realize that her voice was cracking and that she was upset. Hanging up she sighed as she looked at the phone. Once again Sam had chosen Rachel over her and on her birthday of all days to do so. She was leaning against the van that her manager used to drive her places as the security guards sweeping the set left.

X

Sam ran up to his brother and grabbed onto him affectionately. "Big brother! You're late, Jesse!" Jesse smiled affectionately at his younger brother, carrying his briefcase with him as they walked.

"I was on duty at the animal shelter," he said with a smile as Sam continued to hold on to his brother's shoulder.

Letting out a little chuckle he said, "You're kind of like the Gandhi of rich people Jesse. I'm willing to bet that you're the only heir to a several billion dollar corporation who actually does volunteer work without cameras filming you."

Jesse just smiled and said, "Even when you're back home in America it's hard to see you, Sam."

"I'm busy from my uncontrollable and untamable girlfriend."

"Girlfriend my butt. She's only ever dragged you around Sam," Jesse said, smacking Sam playfully against his arm.

"At least I have someone brother dearest. You don't have anyone." Jesse merely smiled as Sam continued, "Are you trying to marry your work? Is it that you're scared because your first marriage ended badly?"

Jesse smiled and chuckled, ignoring the question. "How was work today? The employees don't know who you are so you need to behave and work hard, Sam."

"Your starting position was as a project leader!" Sam said petulantly, playing up his youngest sibling charm for his brother. "I'm merely an entry level employee."

"I never received management lessons because I always thought our oldest brother would be the heir. You know that I wanted to become a veterinarian, Sam."

Sam nodded, his expression grave as he spoke of their deceased oldest brother, "I know, after what happened to him, you needed to do a lot of catch up work."

"So you should …"

"You're the perfect man," Sam interrupted his brother. "I can't and won't measure up to you. I actually don't really want to either Jesse." Jesse laughed and playfully swatted his stomach this time when his cell phone went off. "You should go inside ahead of me. I need to take this call."

Sam smiled, "okay." He didn't realize that his brother's face was now a bit colder and distant, his smile not as genuine. The caller ID on his phone simply had the letter K to indicate the caller's ID. Jesse picked it up as soon as his brother was out of earshot. _Help me! Get me out of here!_ The voice was female and panicked as she spoke into the phone urgently. _I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I swear! You're not this bad are you?_ The last sentence she uttered much more softly, with hope in her strained voice.

"Of course I'm not a bad person. There are far more people I didn't kill, even though I wanted to, than people I have actually killed. You're in the former category. So, I do not want you to beg me like this again. I want you to be grateful to me."

X

The next morning when Quinn was readying to leave her apartment to go teach she noticed the wallet Rachel had left behind the night before. Quinn let out a soft sigh before moving to pick it up after placing her briefcase on the couch. She opened up the wallet to make sure she was right about who the wallet belonged to when she noticed a picture that made her take a closer look in disbelief. It was the girl with the same face as the one from 400 years ago. Quinn had a brief flashback to her righting the carriage so that it stood back on the ground and her holding her hand out to the girl inside of it. Quinn's eyes widened with recognition. She glanced back down at the picture and more flashbacks came to her ranging from her holding the young woman to transport them to her picking a leaf out of her hair the night she saved her to her latest memory of her saving the girl with the same face as the one from 400 years ago from being hit by a truck on Christmas Eve 12 years ago. As Quinn left her apartment, leaving her briefcase behind, she ran into Rachel's manager, Mike, walking towards her apartment.

"Oh," Mike said, recognizing Quinn. "You're the professor who gave Rachel a zero."

Ignoring Mike's statement Quinn bluntly asked, "Where is Rachel Berry?"

"Why are you looking for her?" Mike's face brightened at his next thought, "are you going to change her grade?"

Quinn became impatient, "where is she?!" she yelled. After finding out Quinn pulled her car out of its parking spot and drove like a mad woman to Rachel's location, as opposed to teleporting because she didn't want to appear out of thin air and become caught after so many years of being careful. She sped along the road and, using her abilities, cut in front of other drivers easily as she raced to where Rachel was.

Rachel, was in question, getting her makeup done at a salon, wearing the shoes from Quinn's vision. "Rachel," her makeup artist said to get Rachel's attention. "Did you get hit in the face?" she asked worriedly.

"Why?" Rachel looked slightly panicked at the question.

"Your face is so puffy!" Rachel relaxed upon hearing that.

"Oh, that. I drank last night and I ate ramen." She sat up straight and examined her reflection and did some facial muscle exercises. "Am I truly puffy?"

"I can't make your makeup lines. I think that it would be best for you not to do any filming today Rachel."

Sitting back into the chair Rachel groaned, "I can't. I left yesterday without any notice already." Before she could finish speaking she gagged and left the chair hastily. Her makeup artist sighed in frustration.

Rachel, knowing that her gag reflex was mostly non-existent, was glad that she barely threw up but she flushed the toilet of what little actually left her system. She left the restroom stall and cupped some water into her mouth to rinse it out when Kate Hummel entered to restroom to witness this unfortunate occurrence. When she stopped at the sink to Rachel's right she threw her purse down none to gently as she pretended to fix her short hair.

"Hello, Kate." Rachel had no intentions of staying to chat with her but Kate called out to her.

"Hey," Rachel let out a soft sigh as she stopped but didn't turn around to address her. "Change your salon."

Finally turning around, Rachel gave Kate an incredulous look. "Were you just addressing me?" Kate let out an indignant breath.

"Is it because of your ignorance that you don't understand me? Who else is here other than you?"

"Why should I have to switch my salon?"

"Because I feel like shit when I run into you." Kate's answer was blunt, unexpectedly honest despite the tone she used to speak with.

"Then the feeling's mutual. Why don't _you_ go somewhere else?" Kate approached Rachel threateningly.

"How dare you talk to your senior?"

Rachel took a step closer to her as well, "I'm sorry I talked back to an old lady, but I need to make this clear. It is true that you're older than me but you're not my senior in the acting business Kate."

"What did you say?"

"I debuted when I was 15 years old. I've been working for more than 12 years now, making me your senior Kate. You've been in the business for how long now? 5 years maybe?" Kate looked down, unable to refute those facts. Rachel continued when she remained silent. "I'm not really into that whole tradition but in all technicality I am your senior in this case."

Having nowhere else to turn to for an advantage in this case she started on something else. "I heard that you were going to turn down the Rachel Berry Special, but you took it because I wanted to do it."

Rachel smiled in response, "Yes, how'd you know?"

Kate smiled victoriously, "do you have an inferiority complex?"

"No, that's something I can only feel if I'm actually inferior to you. I might be ignorant but I know that much Kate. What I feel towards you is actually superiority."

She was still smiling smugly, not believing it. "Oh really? Are you so superior that you're known for picking projects that are criticized as just another Cinderella story?" Rachel smirked at this. "Whenever people get together they criticize your dramas."

"Of course, but why is it that when they gather they always talk about me? Is that all they have? It's alright, whether they have compliments or criticism towards my dramas. It's much better than being in a drama with only 4% ratings and having no one knowing who started and ended the series."

Kate had become teary eyed. Kate was good but Rachel was better because she had more than twice the amount of years to grow a thick skin over insults like Kate's attempts. "Are you talking about my drama?"

"Of course! Your drama ended with a measly 4% last month! I turned that drama down. I kind of felt bad because it was such a disaster."

She couldn't keep it together anymore, her voice was a bit shrill and cracking as the ever present tears continued to gather in her eyes. "Rating percentages aren't everything! People love my drama for its artistic value! Do you know how many people became zombie-like from watching my drama?"

"I know about that. It was so disastrous that the producer became a zombie. You should call him and treat him to a meal. Where's your conscience Kate?"

"Hey! You …!"

"And you want me to tell you something else I know? I know that you're spreading rumors about me. I was going to sue you for defamation of character but I was trying to be a decent person. Are you surprised? Just stop while you still can." Rachel walked away, leaving Kate to stand there for several moments, stunned. Kate came charging after her though.

Stopping at a table Kate grabbed several things from the table before running after Rachel again and she threw everything at Rachel's retreating form. Rachel stopped after feeling them hit her and she turned around to Kate's smug smiling face. Kate didn't realize how uncouth the action was and didn't care in the least. "You! I heard that you're busy flirting with the second son of S&C. Is that a rumor as well?"

"It's not a rumor. It's true but something is off about that. It's not me who is doing the flirting. He's the one begging for me to date him."

"Oh, is that so? Your mom sold you for loans and for business and now she's using the S&C name everywhere she goes. She's been telling everyone that he's going to be her future son-in-law." The salon patrons and workers all started whispering behind their hands to each other in response to this confrontation. Kate scoffed, "don't you think she's gone too far?"

"Let's not speak about our families." Kate ignored her and approached her confidently.

"And why not Rachel? We might become family. Stop squandering his affection and give up if you can't have him."

Rachel smirked again slightly, "it's not that I can't have him, it's that I don't want him. Just in case you didn't know, I don't want to be a loser who pathetically marries for someone else's money to make my own life better. I do well enough on my own."

"What'd you say? Hey!" She raised her arm to smack Rachel only to have Quinn grab hold of her arm and seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Both Rachel and Kate looked at her in shock and utter surprise at her sudden appearance. Everyone in the salon were now looking at the woman in shock, never seeing her enter the building. Dropping Kate's arm down Quinn approached Rachel with the coldest look she had ever seen on the blonde woman's face.

"What? Where did you come from?" Rachel asked.

"Let's go outside to talk, Rachel."

"Go where?" Kate asked shrilly, angrily. "Excuse me! Don't you see that I'm talking to her right now? Don't interfere and get out!" In response Quinn broke all of the lights in the building to distract everyone. She grabbed Rachel by the arm, Rachel who was crouched down in fear of the broken glass and slightly disoriented from the confusion, leading her to the terrace outside while everyone was in a panic over the broken glass. Kate seemed to be the only one who noticed that they were leaving as she kneeled on the ground in terror and shock.

"I'm completely lost here." When Rachel only met Quinn's stony face she continued, "How did you know where I was anyways?" Quinn only continued to search over Rachel's face carefully instead of responding. "What is it? Is it because I went to your apartment by mistake last night?" Quinn was still staring at her intensely. "Are you here because of that?" When Quinn still didn't speak Rachel crossed her arms, "It was just a mistake. It happens when someone drinks enough to become drunk. When they get drunk they can also make mistakes." She explained, Quinn, during Rachel's explanation, reached into her coat's inner pocket and took out the wallet showing the picture in question.

"Who is this girl?" Upon seeing the picture she brought her hand out to grab the wallet immediately.

"Why are you looking at my picture?" she asked, angry now.

"Who is it?!" Quinn yelled in response, losing her cool in a way Rachel never expected from someone who was normally so cold and collected.

They shared a look as Rachel threw Quinn's words back at her, "do I have to tell you?" she asked. Rachel scoffed and turned to walk away when Quinn grabbed her forcefully and pushed her against the wall. It was a bit of a compromising position seeing as Quinn was holding her in place, left hand holding her right shoulder while her right hand held Rachel's other arm, and her face was rather close to Rachel's. "What are you doing? Are you completely out of your mind?"

"Who … are you?" Quinn asked slowly. They just stared at each other intensely in response. Whether Rachel wanted to admit it or not Quinn was a captivatingly beautiful woman and Quinn just wanted to know if Rachel was who she thought she was.

 _Whether I want it to happen or not if it's meant to happen, then it's going to happen. People on Earth call this thing 'fate.'_

X

So chapter two is a lot shorter due to my efforts to keep it shorter! Please read and tell me your thoughts in a review!^^

姫宮光る


	3. Appendicitis and Premonitions

Chapter 3

Appendicitis and Premonitions

X

As Quinn stood there, looking at Rachel intensely, she flashed back to her memory of 400 years ago, to the girl she first met on Earth.

The young girl was looking at her, injured and dirty from her run in the forest. "Who are you? It's so strange! You suddenly started floating in the air. You had outlandish clothing and different hair as well from what I remember." For just a few seconds they looked at each other and Quinn's eyes were much softer and kinder during this time. "There was also that bizarre flying object in the sky. It's all very abnormal so … just who are you?" They looked at each other again as she waited a moment for an answer. "No matter what you tell me in reply … I will not be surprised. I enjoy reading suspense novels but my mother hates it and says that they are garbage." As the girl continued Quinn watched her lips move intently, learning the language as she observed her speaking, the way her lips moved to form words. "I don't believe that humans are the only ones who exist in this world. I believe in there being ghosts, goblins, the nine-tailed fox, and grim reapers. I believe in the possibility for them to exist." Quinn continued to watch her lips move to form words and was still learning, through her, how to form words. Quinn blinked for a moment as she continued on, "so, which one of those are you, sir?" There was silence as the girl wondered about whether the other woman could speak or not. "Can you not tell me? Do you have anywhere you can stay? Do you have a family?" Quinn blinked as she continued to look at the young girl. "No matter who or what you are … you are my savior, if I say that you rescued me then my mother-in-law will surely help you. Come with me, please." Seeing the same expression on her face, she pointed at herself as she spoke, "come with me," and pointed away from herself. She pointed at herself once more, "I will help you."

Walking a great distance until they came upon a village she smiled at her companion, glad that she understood to follow. Upon seeing the house her smile turned into a frown as she ran forward, her companion not far behind. There were several villagers gathered around her family-in-laws home as a man came bearing a package as he spoke, "I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"The eldest wife of our family hung herself last night." The young girl's face became one of shock and surprise as she listened to the news as Quinn watched her facial expression and observed the scene before. They were hidden back next to another house as he continued, "to pay tribute to her beautiful deed, I will request the Chastity Award from the government." There were murmurs from the crowd gathered around the home and Quinn watched them for a moment before turning her attention back to the young girl standing just in front of her. She looked devastated and horrified by what she now knew was betrayal from her own family-in-law.

Her mother-in-law in question was taking care of getting a fake body to be buried, nothing more than lumps of rocks covered in cloth as she heard the report from the man next to her. "We must cremate her body tonight no matter what it costs, you must find her and take care of her, understood?" He listened to her gravely, "we cannot have her seen walking around for anybody to witness because we applied for the Chastity Award." As she spoke, she was completely unaware of the door being open ajar and the young girl standing there with her companion just behind her, also listening in on the conversation.

"Yes, your ladyship," was the only response he gave when he looked up and locked eyes with Quinn. Quinn, sensing danger, immediately moved in front of her young companion and blocked her from view as she transported her to a field of wheat and wild grass. They just gazed upon the field void of any other living souls before regarding each other.

Eventually they found where her supposed grave was marked, a tombstone bearing her name. Crying and sniffling she spoke, "this … this is my grave. What am I now? Am I dead? Am I alive? What will happen to me if they see me, if they find out I am still alive? Where do I go from here?" Crying for a moment before her grief made her fall to her knees, she felt her despair acutely. Quinn could do nothing but stare at her companion forlornly as she gazed upon her grave head on. They spent some time there and before long, she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees and she wiped the tears from her eyes one last time before standing up. Quinn just stood and watched over her, comforting her in the silence. Patting herself off she spoke, facing away from her companion for the moment, "I'm going to leave for Surrey, London where my family lives. My father will help me, find a way for me to survive if I ask for his help." She turned to face Quinn when she spoke next, "I want to thank you … for everything you've done for me. I know not where you will be, but I pray for your safe return. I know not who you are but I see that you have quite a few special abilities, so I don't think I need to worry about you." She bowed her head to her savior before she turned away to return home.

In that moment, after she had taken a few steps, Quinn spoke her first words in the human language. "Allow me to go with you." Halting in her steps the girl turned around to face her once more. "Allow me to go with you," she said again. "I will …" she said, pausing as she searched for the words she wanted to say, "Protect you."

Flashing back to the present Quinn still had Rachel pinned to the building. Rachel brought her hand up and pushed Quinn's arm away from her as she took a step forward, causing Quinn to take a small one back, "did you just ask me who I am?" Quinn had a slightly startled look on her face as Rachel continued relentlessly. "You still don't know my name? I'm Rachel Barbra Berry."

The look Quinn's face took on was of realization and slight disappointment, "yeah, you are Rachel Barbra Berry. You can't possibly be her."

Rachel looked a bit surprised but held her emotions back from her face. "Her? Who is this 'her' to whom you are referring to?" Wind blowing her hair around her face, she continued, "do we look alike?" Quinn looked like she was contemplating that as Rachel continued haughtily, pulling her jacket closer and crossing her arms in front to keep the flaps closed as the cold autumn wind picked up a bit. "Yes, well, a lot of people try to get plastic surgery to look like me these days. There are girls who look pretty similar tome these days all over New York City. Of course, I'm the original for a reason." Quinn had taken to ignoring Rachel's speech as she looked down and noticed Rachel's shoes. "A wannabe can never look anything like the real thing anyways …" Rachel trailed off as she noticed Quinn's gaze on her lower legs. Quinn's mind carried back to her vision of those very same pair of shoes and their wearer moving unsteady steps back before falling overboard into the ocean. Rachel scoffed, "excuse me? Where exactly do you think you're looking right now?" She was bending over, attempting to cover more of her legs despite her skirt reaching a good foot above her ankles.

"Your shoes," Quinn said without hesitation before moving her gaze up. "Do they belong to you?" she asked.

"Of course they do! Did you think they were sponsored?" Rachel asked, her tone proud more than arrogant. Looking down at her own shoes Rachel continued, "These are a one of a kind and the only pair in all of the US. I don't wear things that just anyone can buy and wear." Rachel wasn't trying to brag, she was just proud of where she was in life now. Quinn just looked from her eyes down to her shoes again.

X

Now, walking along a paved, brick path where the beautiful leaves with changing colors was visible, Quinn was talking to her friend, bike in hand, when he asked her a question. "Do you think maybe that, it's like the afterlife or perhaps a doppelganger perhaps?"

Quinn spoke with slight exasperation coloring her tone, "how can you call yourself a lawyer when you're drawing such a ridiculous conclusion like this? That is completely unfeasible, I'm trying to be logical here!"

Will came back with, "you're an alien living here aren't you? Why is it, then, impossible for doppelgangers to exist? To be fair, aliens existing is a more improbably thing." They walked in silence for a moment before Will spoke again, "so, what are you planning on doing about it?"

"About what exactly?"

"The shoes. You told me that you saw them in that vision you had some time ago. If you had a premonition like you did 12 years ago … the person who owns those shoes may very well die." Upon hearing those words Quinn stopped walking immediately, her face fell from her impassive expression to one of worry and slight sorrow. "Will you intervene like you did all of those years ago? Or are you just going to leave it alone like you almost always do instead?" Quinn swallowed hard, her eyes darting around as she thought about what she wanted to do.

X

Rachel was sitting on her chair in front of her vanity from her private dressing room, looking a bit forlorn as she talked to Blair who sat on a chair not too far to her right. "What kind of fight did you have with Kate this time? Everyone's still talking about what happened."

Putting some lotion on her right hand Rachel answered her, "I don't even know, she just started it randomly."

"What about that woman, who was she? She just dragged you outside by your wrist."

Rachel stopped looking at Blair through the mirror and turned to her slightly. "Oh, that was her, the next door neighbor I told you about."

A look of recognition came on Blair's face, "you mean your professor?"

"Yes, her." Rachel looked annoyed as she confirmed it and turned back to her mirror.

"But, why was she there?"

Rubbing the lotion on as she answered, "she came to return my wallet to me. Then she said something about someone who looked like me."

"Who was that?" Blair asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? It must either be her first crush or perhaps her mother who might have passed away. You know what that was. It was her hitting on me, you know what I mean." Rachel looked smug for just a moment before she grabbed her stomach.

Blair looked concerned, "what is it?"

"My tummy hurts." Rachel had a slightly whiny tone to her voice.

"Maybe it's because of that diet you're on."

They were suddenly interrupted by two other women, "oh, Rachel Berry!" they said in unison, their voices full of excitement and fake pleasantry.

"I saw you at the awards show last night Rachel! I wanted to congratulate you!" one of them continued, her voice full of saccharine.

"Your dress was so fabulous! I thought it was so gorgeous, I loved it!" The other said, a script held in her arms. Rather than listening to their platitudes Rachel looked over to Blair who bowed her head down and looked at her nails, knowing that the other two women were completely ignoring her. Rachel could see how it affected her friend. Neither took notice of Rachel's silent dismissal. "Who was the designer of the dress?"

Before Rachel could answer one of the people on set came into the room, "Blair, you're up now!" he shouted into the room.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Blair smiled at Rachel, a smile Rachel returned sincerely, before standing up from her seat to leave the room. As soon as she saw the door close again she turned her attention to the two women, her face dropped into a frown as she addressed them.

"You two, do you know Blair Anderson or not?" Their smiles fell as she spoke to them. They looked at each other nervously.

"Well, yes, we do."

"Then why do you have the audacity to act as if she wasn't in this room, to acknowledge her just by saying 'hi' to her?" They glanced at each other with false remorse. "Where did you learn manners like that from, to only greet the people that you like?" They looked at each other shamefully as Rachel gave them a hard stare before standing to her full height, "I'm going to keep an eye on both of you from now on. If I see either of you not being respectful towards her by not acknowledging her again … I will not let it go a second time." They closed their eyes and looked remorseful for her. Rachel leaned in the space between their heads and held their heads with her hands to ensure they heard every word she said, "you've heard that I'm a bitch right? Well, that isn't just a rumor. It's completely true." Rachel pulled away from them when she felt them nod their heads and grumbled as she walked away, "I actually forgot my lines because of them." As soon as the door slammed shut behind her both women turned around and spoke haughtily.

"How ridiculous!"

"One day she's going to lose it all and wake up to reality."

"Hey, I know some people who would give her so much crap when she eventually loses her popularity. They're all waiting for her to have a scandal. And when that occurs, she'll be done for."

X

Back in an office setting Sam was looking at articles on his office computer. He thought back to when he had been speaking to Quinn in her apartment after Rachel had barged in completely drunk.

 _If she is truly as wonderful and famous as you say she is, how can I just allow you to take her with you and trust in you to be an honest man?_

Sam thought hard as he spoke aloud, "I've seen her somewhere before, I know that I have." He squinted his eyes for a moment before his phone's alarm interrupted him announcing " _It's six o'clock!"_ to him. As soon as the alarm came on everyone in the office turned their eyes to his cubicle. Sam turned his phone off and exited out of his work documents and stood up to grab his coat from his office chair when he noticed that everyone else remained seated. "It's six now, aren't you all going to go home?" Once again everyone looked up at him in absolute shock at their newest addition. When everyone merely stared and didn't bother to answer him, he smiled winningly and said, "I'll be going then."

The department head stood up from his seat, taking an authoritative stance, "you'll just be going then?"

Turning his attention to the department head he smiled again before answering, "I will, yes sir." He put his coat on as everyone watched from their cubicle in awe of their newest member in their ranks, he was so bold.

"Recruit!" The department head approached him as he gathered his things. "I've wanted to say something to you …" the office member in the seat next to him got up to intervene.

"I'll take care of it for you, I'll handle it." He got up into Sam's face and attempted to intimidate him. Sam merely smiled at him. He was lead to a private meeting room. "Samuel Evans, do you think that this is a playground, that you're having recess right now?"

Smiling once more Sam answered simply, "I'm merely done with my work."

Nearly talking over him, he spoke, "if your work seniors aren't done yet, then you aren't either Sam. Your attitude towards work is disgraceful! As soon as you got here you even had the audacity to change your desktop wallpaper into a celebrity!"

Upon hearing that Sam acted bashful as he leaned in, as if telling a secret and said shyly, "she's actually my girlfriend."

Hearing that caused him to become angry, "shut your mouth! If Rachel Barbra Berry is your girlfriend then Charlize Theron is my wife!" Sam looked away thoughtfully as the man continued, "your work attitude is a real problem here! Other people have something that is work related as their wallpaper or their family pictures instead to keep themselves motivated and determined!" He paused before continuing, "I'm here to feed my family! I have to do my absolute best for them! We want that kind of attitude in this company!"

"Is that really true?" Sam asked with wide eyed innocence.

"Is what really true?! Huh?" He got into Sam's face again before backing down and ordering him around. "Go change that wallpaper of yours and pass the coffee around and tell them you're sorry." As soon as Sam felt at ease he started up again, "did you think that work was going to be easy? Huh?!"

"Okay, I will do so sir." Sam smiled once again before leaving to go do as he was told. His work superior pulled at the flaps of his blazer, proud of his speech.

"Did you think that work was going to be easy?!" he asked into the empty room, really happy with that particular line. He left the room, feeling happy and smiling until he saw everyone standing around Sam's work computer. "What?" he asked, his face still showing some measure of happiness.

The department head addressed him as he approached where they were all crowding around, "Ian," he said, looking up from the computer screen. Their faces were all in slight awe and mostly shocked as he stepped in front of them.

"Did he bring everyone their coffee yet? I gave him so much shit about his work ethic." He sounded so proud of himself and smiled as he told the department head, expecting him to also be pleased.

"Why would you do that Ian?" the department head asked instead.

Another employee spoke up, "he's changed his wallpaper to a picture of his family, Ian."

"Oh, yeah, I told him to do that." He chuckled as he moved to look at the picture and shock registered on his face as he saw the chairman sitting in the picture and that Sam was standing behind the chairman's wife. "What is the chairman doing in this picture?" He looked up at the department head when he noticed Jesse was in the picture, standing behind the chairman. "Why is the uh, the executive director also in the picture?"

"Well, why do you think he's in the picture?" the department head asked. "Samuel Evans is one of the sons of the chairman and the executive director's brother." Upon hearing that Ian collapsed to the ground and the co-worker standing behind him tried to help him up to his feet.

"Ian!"

The department head straightened up again after examining the picture once more before asking nervously, "did I look like I was angry, like I was throwing a fit earlier?"

"Well, yes, just a bit," and Ian dropped to the floor again, completely racked with nerves.

Sighing, he shook his head at himself, "why did I do that?"

Oblivious to his co-worker's turmoil Sam came back with a happy smile as he announced, "I've got your coffee here!" Everyone immediately tripped over themselves to stand up and bow to him in respect. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I will wait for all of you to finish even if I'm already done with my work. Ian gave me a good talking to about that problem."

Ian looked around nervously, "d-did I?

"Yes, you did," Sam said earnestly.

"Is anyone staying longer?" the department head asked, intervening on his employees' behalf.

They all shook their heads as one of them said, "I've been finished for hours."

"Of course you are! Everyone should be finished during business hours only!" the department head said exuberantly.

"Yeah, okay," Sam said, smiling obliviously.

"Thank you so much for the coffee, be careful, it's hot," the department head was turning up his charm to make up for his rudeness.

X

Sitting at home, Sam took hold of his teacup as Jesse addressed him, "you didn't tell them right?

Sam looked up completely innocently and seriously, putting his cup of tea down first before he spoke "of course I didn't! Nobody knows that I'm your brother, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and chuckled at his brother in response. A knock at the door caught his attention, "Yes?"

Sam stood up when he saw who it was, "Mr. Harris!"

"Oh, Sam! It's so good to see you!"

"And how have you been lately?"

"I've been well. I'd heard that you had recently returned to the US. We should meet for lunch one day together."

"Yes, of course! But it's on you, sir! I'm not getting paid much because I'm just an entry-level employee in the company." Jesse chuckled over in his corner upon hearing that and so did Mr. Harris.

"Okay then, we can do that. Also …" he gave a look to Jesse and Jesse spoke in a congenial way with his brother.

"You should go ahead of me, Sam."

"Okay." Sam turned back to Mr. Harris, "I will just visit you sometime soon then. We can have a nice meal together."

Mr. Harris smiled and nodded in agreement, "yes, we will." Sam grabbed his briefcase before leaving them to talk about what he thought was company matters alone. As soon as Sam was gone Mr. Harris took Sam's recently vacated seat as he turned to address Jesse.

"What's been happening?" Jesse asked immediately.

"Well, as I told you a few days ago about Lonnie Workman, he was involved in the problem we were having with his real estate, with selling to us. You remember how he died in a car accident, correct?"

Jesse stayed calm and collected as he answered, "yes, him. What about him?"

"We need to investigate the case further. I heard his family members talking about it during the funeral. There's something odd about the accident apparently."

Smiling in response Jesse responded, "I've already told you this, I don't think that it's us. This is a matter for the police to take care of, not for us."

"But I'm getting a bad feeling from this particular case. I heard something about him meeting with someone from our company just the night before the accident occurred. For now, no one knows who that person was but I thought we should look into it to find answers."

"Then you should do it, look into the matter."

"Yes, of course I will." With that he stood up to walk away but before he made it more than a step Jesse addressed him again.

"How is your diabetes these days?"

He turned back to speak to Jesse face to face. "I check my blood sugar level regularly and take my insulin shots when needed. I manage it that way."

"You're aware that I am fond of you right? Please take good care of your health."

"Thank you for your concern Jesse." They both gave a bow of their heads before Mr. Harris continued on with leaving Jesse's private office.

In the private office of Mr. Harris, an unknown man took out the box holding his diabetes medication and replaced the bag with another before replacing it back in its proper drawer.

X

Shelves and shelves upon which many books stood up proudly, Quinn was in her secret study admiring her ancient collection of old and priceless books from all of the centuries she had been on Earth. Old books with bindings held together by string, scrolls, and old certifications showing her education background. Quinn looked them over before selecting the one she had been looking for, picking it up carefully, gently. She looked over the oldest entry she had pertaining to her memories of that fateful day. She remembered how she had pulled the carriage away from the ledge to save that girl and how she held out a hand to the crying young woman. Reminiscing she also recalled the horrid day they had visited her grave, Quinn looked upon the text once more before shutting the book entirely when she heard her voice.

 _What's wrong with me? My stomach hurts so much._

Rachel groaned as she sat in her bed, hunched over in pain. Rachel finally caved in and reached desperately for her phone before dialing a phone number, laying down on her bed as she did so. "Hey, Mike?"

" _Yes?"_

"My stomach hurts so much on the right lower half."

" _It was from you being too stressed out last time remember?"_

Rachel's face was turning red from the pain, "excuse me, it's different this time." Rachel groaned a few times before speaking into her phone once more, "just come over here right now."

" _I'm in Ohio right now because of my family. You'll have to call 911."_ Rachel attempted to lie down on her back instead.

"You asshole! There's going to be paparazzi and news crews everywhere if I call 911." Rachel stopped as another bout of pain caused her to clutch her stomach once more and turned on her side.

" _Then call your mother! Do you want me to call her for you?"_

"Don't you dare! Don't call my mother! I'll just take care of it by myself." Grunting, Rachel got up from her bed with much effort and panted heavily as she thought about what she had to do.

In Quinn's living room, she sat in her lounger with a book as she repeated out loud, "the right lower half of her stomach? Her appendix?" She seemed to contemplate things for a moment before she sat back, "who cares?"

Back in Rachel's apartment she was wearing nice clothes and attempting to put makeup on despite her horrible sweating problem. "Oh, my stomach. I need to wake up. I'm a star, I can't let people see me at my worst." She put some lipstick on, "I'm the star of America," as she put some eyeshadow on with a compact mirror and shaky, unsteady hands she continued, "I'm the national goddess …" she accidentally went too far and messed up her line of makeup and let out an exasperated gasp. Before long she was hunched over and looking for shoes with sunglasses on her head, purse in hand. "It's so dark in here." She leaned against her shelf for shoes before selecting the high heels that Quinn had seen in her vision, all silver and gray with sparkles all over them. "I must look nothing less than perfect even when in the hospital," she muttered to herself, slightly delirious at this point from the pain. Upon exiting her apartment, still completely hunched over, Quinn happened to leave her own just a few seconds after Rachel, glancing over at her as she did so. She had a fashionable coat on with all the buttons done up and dress pants on. "Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry but … where might you be going right now?" Rachel asked, her voice full of hope.

"Oh, me?" Quinn asked as nonchalantly as possible. "Just … Lennox Hill Hospital?" Quinn said it more like a question than in reply. Rachel was in far too much pain to notice the questioning lilt in her voice though.

"At two in the morning?" she asked, brows furrowed.

Quinn was quick to think of an answer, "I have business to attend to there."

"Oh, that's great! I'm not feeling very well right now, can you possibly take me with you since it's on the way?" Quinn pretended to think about it.

At the hospital a patient was rushed in while Rachel lay in a bed as Quinn explained her symptoms to the doctor standing to her right. "She seems to be having symptoms of nausea and vomiting." She somewhat gently tapped her forehead as she continued, "she is also experiencing a fever." Not so gently Quinn touched her stomach, causing Rachel to loudly groan in pain, her head lifting up in response to the revolting pain. "There's also a pain in her lower right stomach." Rachel lay back down, gasping and clutching at the air. "The pain also increases when the pressure is relieved." The doctor took notes as Quinn explained. "I suspect that it is appendicitis." The doctor and Quinn shared a glance at each other before Quinn spoke again. "What are you doing just standing there? You're a first year aren't you? Notify the real, experienced doctors and prep the OR to operate on her."

The doctor finally responded, "yes, ma'm." Quinn turned her attention back to Rachel, lying in pain on the bed quietly. The doctor turned away before realizing something, "but … just who are you?" he asked. Quinn turned back to look at him.

"What?"

Rachel was paying attention to the conversation despite her pain. "Just how are you related to the patient exactly?" he asked once more.

Quinn just stared blankly at the doctor in response, unsure of how to answer.

"He's, he's my manager," Rachel said in response much to Quinn's confusion.

"I am?" Quinn looked away, incredulous. "No way."

The doctor was trying to gain some of his dignity back, "and you were ordering me around when you're just her manager?" Quinn merely gave him a look and he looked away to gain some confidence again as he licked his lips and continued. "There are far too many medical dramas and TV shows on television these days," he said as he walked away. Quinn watched him walk away before turning her attention back to Rachel.

"Just how am I your manager?"

"I'm an actress. If anyone were to find out that I came to the ER in the middle of the night with a random woman rumors are going to spread about me either attempting suicide or that I have a lesbian lover!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she responded, "so, I then became your manager instead."

"Are you Rachel Barbra Berry's manager?" an approaching nurse asked. Quinn turned her attention to her, "please fill out her paperwork for her."

This left Quinn to scoff in response after she walked away from them, not allowing Quinn to even answer. "Do I need to get surgery if I have appendicitis?" Rachel asked in a soft voice.

"Of course you do!"

Rachel made a disgruntled sound as she spoke again, "oh no, that's going to leave a scar on me!" Quinn rolled her eyes again when she heard what Rachel said. "I have to wear a bikini for a photoshoot." Rachel turned her head to face Quinn, "please tell them to be extra careful and gentle with me."

"And just why should I?"

"You're my manager."

"And since when did I become your manager?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry's manager?" another female voice called out.

"Yes?" Quinn said in response, turning to the voice before catching herself and sighing and rolling her eyes at herself for even responding. She was beyond annoyed and done with everything happening right now. Quinn looked before moving along. She signed some paper work for Rachel at the registration area. The Fairly Odd Parents playing on TV barely registered to her mind, she wasn't really one for modern day television shows or movies anyways.

"Is that the correct number?" the male worker at the registration window asked.

"Yes, it is." As soon as Quinn walked away the worker gave a slightly bewildered look at the retreating blonde.

"She uses a pager during this day and age?" he asked rhetorically before scoffing.

Rachel was currently being pushed into the operating room on a gurney and she couldn't be more nervous. Quinn was following behind her a few steps as she was pushing through the door though Rachel spoke up, "wait, please! Excuse me!" Rachel looked at Quinn as she said this. When she received no response she specified, "Manager Fabray!" Quinn looked right at her with her piercing hazel eyed gaze. Not knowing she was referring to her, Quinn looked behind her before pointing at herself with her eyes opened wider than usual in surprise. Rachel nodded upon seeing her pointing finger. Quinn looked away before sighing and approaching the few feet between them.

"What is it?" Instead of responding verbally right away Rachel grabbed on to Quinn's coat and pulled her a bit closer as Quinn glanced down at the action. Rachel had a vulnerable look on her face as she did so.

They looked at each other as Rachel spoke. "You can't just leave while I'm in surgery, okay? Please … stay with me after I wake up." They looked at each other for a moment before the nurse spoke up.

"We're going in now!"

"Okay?" Rachel asked desperately as they pushed her away she called out once more, "Manager Fabray! Don't leave me, don't go anywhere!"

After the doors closed Quinn walked away but then at the end of the waiting chairs in front of the operating area … she stopped unable to force herself to just continue walking away. She turned back and sat in the last seat on the set of waiting chairs in front of the operating room. She crossed her arms and sat back against the seat, wondering what this woman was doing to her. She glanced over at the closed doors once more before finally sitting back once again.

Rachel let out a groan of pain as she was placed back into a hospital bed after her surgery was over, panting. A nurse showed Quinn over to the bed where Rachel lay. Quinn stood with her hands behind her back as the woman spoke, "are you her guardian?" she asked.

Quinn didn't answer immediately as the woman waited expectantly before she finally said, "I am, yes."

"Her intestines are full of gas because of the appendectomy surgery. It is imperative that she lets it out. Out in the hallway you will see the green arrows, have her follow the green arrows and walk a few laps with her. It will facilitate the process of her release of flatulence." The nurse spoke bluntly and Quinn remained impassive.

"I don't fart," Rachel said in response, raising her arm from her hospital bed. Sweat dotted around her face, neck, and hairline. Rachel looked weak and frail. Quinn gave her a slight look in response.

"She must release her flatulence in order to be discharged."

"There is absolutely no way I can do that, nurse."

Quinn spoke up, addressing the nurse, "I'll alert you the moment she does." Rachel, breathing heavily, grunted at being ignored before doing as she was told and following the green line with Quinn by her side, allowing her to lean against her taller frame, and her IV stand was being pushed around by Quinn.

Rachel sighed, "I abhor hospital gowns. Tight fitting clothes look much better on me. Can you ask them if they have red for me? Red is definitely my color because it looks great on me."

Stopping with a serious look, Quinn asked in a no nonsense tone of voice, "do you really think I would ask them that?" Rachel pouted up at her as she shook her head in disagreement. "Just keep walking then."

Rachel grimaced for a moment before speaking again, "she must have been very beautiful." Quinn contemplated what Rachel meant before responding.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The person who looks like me. She's probably absolutely stunning for you to confuse her with me."

Quinn took a breath in before answering, "I was only momentarily confused, but you are both completely different from each other in truth."

"Was she your first love?"

"No, she's someone I feel sorry for."

"I would bet that she's not the only one. You should reflect on your life because I'm guessing there's a lot more. You're the type to be greatly disliked …" Rachel stopped as she felt another bout of pain in her stomach, gasping sharply. "Try to change your personality," they both stopped abruptly when the moment came and they both heard it. Rachel halted her steps instantly and Quinn looked down at Rachel.

"It finally happened."

Rachel turned her head to face Quinn directly. "That wasn't me."

"Nurse?" Quinn called, moving away from Rachel immediately to look for the nurse.

"It wasn't me!" Rachel yelled before hunching over in pain again and grabbing for her ivy stand's handle to help herself stand, grabbing at her stomach and grunting in pain once more. Quinn escorted Rachel back to her room and opened the door for her, leading her inside dutifully, allowing her to hold onto her arm as they walked back to her hospital bed. It had started snowing outside and Rachel noticed it instantly. "It's snowing outside now." They both looked outside for a moment before Rachel spoke again, "it's the first snowfall of the year."

Quinn was brought back to her memories of a time more than 400 years ago when she heard those words, spoken by the girl she first met on Earth. "It is the first snowfall!" She smiled as she held her hand out to feel the snow against her skin, "did you know that in England, you are allowed to lie about anything and be forgiven during the first snowfall?" She paused before continuing, "It's the one and only day you may lie to the king and be forgiven." The girl turned around, her expression now serious as she spoke. "Miss, there is something I want to tell you." Quinn looked at her, taking a half step closer, "I … I have tender feelings for you. I want to become older and show you the beautiful woman I will become." Quinn looked around, unsure of what to say to such a confession before she heard the girl laughing. "I am merely jesting. Don't you know?" she asked, looking at her companion now, "I just gave you a clue because today is the day that lying is forgiven. All because this is the first snow of the year."

She walked away from her then, holding her hand out to feel the snow. Quinn's memory ended there as Rachel spoke up again. "On the day of the first snow … eating tofurkey and beer is the best." Quinn had thought for a single moment that Rachel was going to tell her what the other girl had said and she looked away upon hearing what Rachel really said. She was slightly exasperated by what came out of Rachel's mouth instead. "Fried tofu and some soju or steamed veggies work too." Quinn looked away when Rachel paused but looked at her again as she continued, "imitation seafood pancakes with rice wine are things I like to eat as well. Maybe some black bean noodles and sweet and sour soup."

"Hello?" Quinn said, trying to get Rachel's attention.

"I would even eat salads that are full of nice and crisp lettuce and eat it while it's still crunchy and fresh. It's just so crunchy."

"What, did you have brain surgery instead of an appendectomy?"

"Honestly, I can't recall the last time I was actually able to eat everything and anything I wanted to eat." Quinn watched as Rachel continued on as if she never tried to interrupt her. "Black bean noodles and sweet and sour soup have 1155 calories total. Imitation seafood pancakes and rice wine have a total of 900 calories. My absolute favorite, tofurkey and beer have 1282 calories," Rachel was speaking so quickly, as if what she wanted was a bad thing she shouldn't even express out loud. "It's no wonder I can never eat anything." Rachel seemed to realize something, "wait a minute … if I lost my appendix did I perhaps lose a bit of weight as well?" Rachel was by no means anything but thin. She however had such a mentality from being in the show business world that she was meticulous about never gaining any weight.

"Go to sleep if you have time to speak such nonsense." Rachel turned to Quinn when she spoke up.

"If I go to sleep … will you leave me here alone?" Rachel's voice sounded so childlike in that moment before she continued on, "people think that you're my manager now so you can't leave me all alone at the hospital because they will think it's very strange." Rachel was trying to use reverse psychology to keep Quinn with her. "What I'm trying to say is …"

"I won't leave." Upon hearing that Rachel just kept watching Quinn as she moved away from the clingy woman and sat down on the plush armchair in the hospital, grabbing the newspaper as she did so. Rachel got back into her bed and was attempting to find a comfortable position to lie down in as she pulled the blanket over herself. Quinn had an idea as she sat there, reading the newspaper. "What's your zodiac sign?"

"I'm an Aquarius, why do you ask?" Quinn pretended to read the newspaper, lifting it closer to her face.

"Will you be riding on a boat anytime soon?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The newspaper fortune says that Aquarius's shouldn't be anywhere near boats or ride on them. It says to watch out for a disaster around water."

"Does it really say that?" Rachel asked through a yawn, "Well, I don't believe in those things anyways. I believe in making your own destiny and fortune."

"There's still no harm in being extra careful." Quinn waited for a response but when she heard nothing she pulled the newspaper away from her face before asking, "Do you agree with that?" When she looked up she was met with the sight of a sleeping Rachel. She sighed as she put the newspaper down with slightly unnecessary force before folding it back up and throwing it on the table in front of her.

X

After night had fallen and morning had come Sam was making his way towards the room Rachel was currently in but two security guards stopped him. "No unauthorized personnel are permitted."

"But I'm not an outsider." Sam had his arms up in surrender before he continued, "I'm not sure what I should tell you really," he leaned in closer when it was evident the security guard wasn't moved by what he said. "You cannot spread any rumors around." He smiled as he patted the man's arm, "I am Rachel Barbra Berry's boyfriend actually."

"No," the guard said with a smile.

Sam smiled back, "I can confirm it for you." Sam pulled his phone out as he cleared his throat before pressing her speed dial number.

 _The number you have reached …_ he hung up before it finished.

"She must've turned her phone off." Both of the security guards gave each other looks because it was all so suspicious. "I truly am Rachel Barbra Berry's boyfriend."

He gave him a look before he spoke again, "we've had more than ten people pull this stunt this morning."

Sam finally showed his frustration, no longer smiling. "I'm not like them!" he sighed when he saw the man's face. He tried a different tactic, "where is Rachel Berry's manager? I know him."

Quinn walked out at that very moment and the man watched as he walked out. "There she is." He looked over to the blonde woman and called out to her after she had taken a few steps away. "He claims that he is Rachel Barbra Berry's boyfriend, is that true?" Sam, recognizing her, became slightly panicked.

"You … what are you doing here?" he was completely shocked by her appearance, "she's not her manager!"

"Just what are you talking about?" the guard asked. "She came in with her last night and has been by her side all night."

"Wh-what? Did you say all night?" Sam asked incredulously. "All night?" Sam sounded angrier by the second.

The security guard ignored Sam as he addressed Quinn, "what am I to do?"

"Rachel needs absolute rest right now, no visitors."

"Yes, of course," both security guards nodded respectfully.

Sam on the other hand was annoyed and flustered, "hey now! Next door neighbor! Hey, hey!"

X

Blair was sitting in a room where a man took pictures as a woman was interviewing her about her place as Rachel Barbra Berry's friend. "You're very well known as Rachel Barbra Berry's friend. I've heard that the both of you have been friends since your middle school years."

Demurely sitting across from them in a Christmas sweater, Blair answered, "Yes, we have been close friends since middle school and even during high school as well. We were around each other a lot at school and when we worked. We just naturally became friends with each other."

"I heard that Rachel Barbra Berry had to go to the hospital for an emergency surgery because of a case of appendicitis last night. Will you go visit her at the hospital?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, I will be going after this interview to visit her." The reporter looked down before continuing.

"How was Rachel Barbra Berry …"

"Excuse me," Blair interrupted her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Isn't there anything you want to know about me?"

The interviewer glanced to her left briefly before she smiled falsely and responded with a fake sounding voice, "Oh, of course I want to know you! Do you have a significant other?" the woman asked, recovering quickly.

Blair paused for a moment before answering, "I've had a crush on someone, a man, for ten years now."

She recalled their middle school years when Sam was arrogant because of his wealth and popularity in school. He walked down the hallway, flagged by two of his friends on either side of him but standing just behind him a few steps. He was walking around like he owned the place and he had a smug smile on his face as he walked down the hallway like he owned the building and everyone in it. Girls crowded windows to look at him, talked about him obviously as he made his way down the school hallway. It was like he was a celebrity.

At her desk, Blair sat next to Rachel looking over her book as Rachel looked over her newest script, her lines underlined in red pen as she complained, "ugh, why are there so many lines for me to memorize?"

Giving Rachel some tough love advice, Blair responded, "You're playing the child actress for Anne Frank, Rachel."

"I'm so jealous though. I wish I had a smaller role like the other kids in the background too. I'd have less lines then. I wouldn't have to get soaked in water during the winter season." Blair chuckled at Rachel, amused by her antics.

Only moments later the door slammed open, Sam walking through the door to more shouts of excitement and Blair's face morphed into happiness at his entrance. She smiled and tucked her hair shyly when she thought he was looking in her direction instead of at Rachel. He blinked as he saw Rachel flipping through the pages of her newest script. He waited for only a moment longer before he made his approach. A few girls held hands excitedly as they watched the scene unfold.

"Hey Rachel Barbra Berry," he waited for her to look up before he continued, "you know who I am right?" he asked, smiling arrogantly at her, "I am Samuel Evans," he said haughtily, nose practically lifting up in the air.

Rachel looked confused for a moment. "I don't know who you are," she responded. Everyone in the classroom watched on and Sam felt their stares on the scene. He persisted anyways despite any embarrassment he might have felt.

"Weren't you the one in a chocolate commercial?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "You got the role in this drama because you became popular from that commercial. My father is the owner of the chocolate manufacturer."

"Yeah, so what?" Rachel asked, not caring in the slightest. Everyone made noises of surprise at the good comeback and Blair gave her friend a look, finally taking her attention off of Sam for just a moment.

Sam took a moment to think before pulling the seat in front of Rachel to sit on it backwards to face her. "I'm just telling you that I was the one who asked my father to have you as the model for that chocolate commercial."

Not letting him finish Rachel quipped back, "oh, so you're grateful for it?"

Scoffing in disbelief, Sam retorted haughtily, "I'm the one who needs to be grateful? Not you?"

"I've heard that your chocolate from that commercial is selling well because I became the model. Are you trying to thank me for it?" Rachel knew that it wasn't in fact what Sam wanted from her and she turned it around on him, giving him a taste of his arrogance.

He scoffed again, "me, thank you, for that? I was …"

Rachel interrupted him before he could state his intentions, "don't worry about it, I don't have the time for you to tell me you're thankful." Sam sat stunned for a moment as murmurs broke throughout the classroom before he stood up angrily, slamming his chair back behind him.

"Hey, now! Do you think there's any way you would have gotten your fame without my help? I had to persuade my father to pick you when he didn't even like you!" he said angrily.

"And did I ever ask you to do so?" Blair watched on, thinking Rachel was brave for it.

Sam scoffed again, not knowing what to say right away in response. He looked at her again, knowing he had lost the verbal match.

Blair walked away from the interview after telling the interviewer _he never once looked at me. I don't understand why I'm still always looking at only him._ Those words stuck with her as she walked down the hospital hallway to visit Rachel, her mind still on the interview when she noticed a ruckus in front of her, Sam at the forefront as he insisted on trying to get passed the security guards.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm really her boyfriend? I'm her boyfriend!" he was becoming angry and flustered the more they kept him away from the room to Rachel. He was taller than both men by a few inches but they wouldn't budge.

"Of course you are," the man said, not taking him seriously in the least.

"Hey Sam," Blair called, gaining his attention immediately. He turned to her, breathing heavily.

Rachel lay in her bed, inspecting her nails as Sam sat in the chair next to her bed, Blair sat in the chair next to him. "Hey, you should have called me instead of _her_." His voice was full of jealousy. "Why would you get the likes of her involved?

Finally turning her attention to him, Rachel responded easily, "she said that she was on her way to the hospital as well."

Blair spoke up this time, ironically saying what Rachel had said earlier, "at two in the morning?"

"She said she had some kind of business to attend to.

Sam scoffed, "so, she was planning this then. Do you think she is possibly stalking you?" Blair looked down at her lap, already knowing where this was going. "It makes so much sense! Not only is she your next door neighbor but she also happens to be your professor and … New York is huge! All of this had to have been planned out!"

"That makes absolutely no sense at all. I'm the one who moved in after all. She had already been there and I'm also the one who signed up for her class, not knowing her." Rachel spoke logically and rationally and Sam could do nothing but sit back in agreement.

"Maybe I should move in next door to you too then?" Even Blair gave him a look upon hearing this. She might love him but Sam could be a complete idiot sometimes. "Does she rent the place or own it, do you know?"

Ignoring him, Rachel addressed Blair instead, "Blair, can you please take him home?"

Agreeing, Blair turned to Sam, "yes, we should let her rest."

Dismissing her easily Sam spoke up, "if you want to go you can, I will be spending the night here."

"Why would you?" Rachel asked, not at all pleased by his declaration.

"Because it's dangerous!" he replied.

Rachel was quick to argue back, "out of everyone, you are the most dangerous one!"

"Oh, that's right. Did you contact your mother yet?" Blair interjected.

Picking up a mirror, Rachel changed the subject as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "hey, do you think I should get my hair done?" Rachel fussed with her hair a bit before she kept speaking, "they might take my picture while I'm in the hallway, walking around."

Looking slightly pouty Blair persisted, "I think your mom must be worried."

Changing the subject again, Rachel sat up, holding her stomach as she did so, "hey, can you give me the newspaper over there? I would like to see your horoscopes."

Blair stood up immediately to grab it, "the horoscopes? Where?" she asked as she handed the newspaper over to Rachel after unfolding it once.

Rachel patted the newspaper now on her lap. "Since I'm an Aquarius, I was told to be careful around water and for me to avoid getting on boats." Rachel flipped a page as she spoke, looking through the newspaper carefully for the horoscope. Sam and Blair watched as she flipped another page with no results. "I wonder where it is?" she said out loud as she continued to flip through more pages and found nothing about the horoscopes. She flipped back a few pages before speaking up, "what's wrong with her? Was she talking about a horoscope that wasn't even real?"

Over in Quinn's favorite restaurant she was having another meal with her friend. "I made up a horoscope for her, one that doesn't even exist and I warned her about staying away from any bodies of water." Quinn had a proud look on her face for her cleverness in delivering her warning.

"So, did she believe it?" Will asked.

"She doesn't really listen to other people." Will reached for his messenger bag, looking for something inside.

"Does that mean you are just going to leave her be then?" he asked, still looking through his bag.

"I believe that I've done more than enough. I don't think there's any way I can get any further involved." Will looked up slowly, dubiously.

"Why did you call me then?" Will looked upset as he asked.

"Pardon me?"

"I do have a life you know? You essentially called me for nothing then?" Will sounded petulant as he spoke, something unbefitting for a man his age. "You told me that you were going to stay out of her affairs, well, stay out!" He paused from looking through his briefcase again, "you're actually worried!"

Quinn changed the subject, "I remember when you used to be quite uncomfortable around me. And now you're here taking me for granted instead."

Will smiled as he spoke, "I have known you for 30 years now. Of course I'm taking you for granted." Will looked through his bag for a moment before he continued, "you cannot ignore our looks either. You look like you could be my daughter in a way." Will laughed as he spoke once more, "that makes it a little bit easier for me."

This caused a little scoff from Quinn, "whatever happened to manners and honoring your elders back in the day? America certainly doesn't have that mentality anymore. This is worrying for me sometimes when I see that the world has changed and continuously changing." Will looked up to give her a look before digging through his bag once more when Quinn's pager set off just as she moved to take a sip of her tea. Quinn held her cup up to her face, pretending not to hear the beeper.

Looking at her, Will commented, "Isn't that your pager going off?" Quinn set her cup of tea down, "I was under the impression that I was the only one with your number," Will sounded jealous and looked like he was pouting now. "I have never even seen your pager beep." Quinn stared at the number intently, perhaps trying to memorize it. Will, seeing this, took his phone and leaned over to pass it over to Quinn, "go ahead and call the number."

"Professor Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked, sitting in her hospital bed. "Oh my goodness! You really still use a pager? This is Rachel Barbra Berry."

 _How did you attain my number?_ Quinn's voice sounded over the phone, a husky quality to it.

"You wrote it down in the guardian contract form when you turned it in to the registration office."

"Well, what is you want?"

"Oh, where's that horoscope you were talking about? I couldn't find it earlier." Rachel asked as she flipped through the newspaper slowly, as if she would find it miraculously somehow.

Quinn, on her end, had a surprised look on her face, unsure of how to proceed further in the conversation. She came up with a terrible response, "it's most definitely in there. You're really paging me for this?" Will sat back a bit as he listened to Quinn's end of the conversation. "A favor? I believe I've done quite enough favors for you now." Quinn's face and voice become stern, "why did you think I would do that for you?"

X

At a comic book store, two pathetic men who could only dream of what they wish they could have sat giggling to each other as they read comic books. "Hey, what will you be doing tomorrow?" one asked, nudging his friend. "It's so cold so I'm going to go to Finland tomorrow for the sauna."

"That really sucks," his friend responded, laughing to himself.

"Oh, why?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over if you didn't have any plans for tomorrow. I'll be playing pool with Tiger Woods."

His friend laughed at him as he nudged him, "Jobs was at my place last night. My computer broke so I just asked the manufacturer to fix it for me!" They both laughed and nudged each other at that, giggling madly on the loveseat.

Santana came over to burst their bubble. She slammed their bowls of instant noodles down in front of them, "excuse me but Steve Jobs is dead."

"Hey, don't you have any coleslaw?"

She sighed in exasperation, "I buy those noodles at $8 and sell them to you for $10, I can't just give you some free coleslaw."

"You're so mean!"

"How stingy!"

"Just get out then." She reached for the noodles and they quickly changed their tunes. They grabbed it before she could reach it and they thanked her for the food. Quinn opened the door at that moment and Santana turned around.

"Welcome to the … store." As soon as Quinn stepped in Santana felt herself become turned on by the hot woman. She heard a choir singing in her mind as she watched the gorgeously stunning vision of a woman walking into the store, _her_ store. "How can _I_ help _you_?" she asked lustfully, smiling lasciviously as she did so.

"I just need to check some books out."

"Well of course you do. Just what kind of books though?"

Quinn pulled out a piece of paper with the requested books, "'Butler in a Studio', 'The Girl Next Door'," Santana was smirking at her knowingly as she read off the list. Quinn ignored her looks and continued with a straight face, "'Late Night in the Office with the Greedy Boss,' 'Contract Relationship with a Tyrant'." Santana couldn't help the laugh she let out upon hearing the selections.

"Well then," Quinn merely sighed in annoyance and ignored the dirty minded woman in front of her.

Dropping all of the books on Rachel's bed angrily, Quinn glared down at Rachel. Rachel eagerly reached for the first book in sight before noticing the glare, "um, what's wrong?" she asked obliviously. When Quinn didn't answer Rachel asked again, "what?"

Quinn took the book Rachel was about to read out of her hands, glancing at the obviously gay themed book. "'Butler in a studio'? Why would anyone have need of a butler in a studio? Buy another room if you can afford a butler." Quinn threw the book towards Rachel who glared at her in annoyance as she grabbed the book.

"Did you really think it would be a studio? You have no imagination whatsoever."

Picking up another title, this one was of the lesbian variety, "'Late Night in the Office with the Greedy Boss'. Do I really need my imagination?" Quinn asked, a bit of a superior look on her face.

"Excuse me! These are the books of my life I'll have you know." Rachel replied indignantly as she held one of them close to her chest, "don't mock them." Quinn scoffed at Rachel and Rachel scoffed right back at her.

"Just how classy are your books then?" Rachel asked.

"The book of my life is 'Gone with the Wind'."

Rachel looked at her, squinting her eyes as she misheard Quinn's response, "Pokémon?"

"'Gone with the Wind'!" Quinn yelled.

"Oh my, isn't that an ancient book from almost a hundred years ago? How boring." Rachel scoffed much to Quinn's irritation.

"What, you think that everything old is boring?" Quinn asked, her voice slightly raised. "'Gone with the Wind' was a breakthrough novel during its time! It was 60 years ahead of Harry Potter but it wasn't any less than that series at all!"

"I have been meaning to ask you something, just how old are you exactly?" Rachel asked, eyes narrowed at her.

X

Ray Berry was running through the streets, dodging passed people as he ran towards the hospital and just as he was closing in to the front of the building Shelby was exiting a cab pulled up to the curb of the hospital's entrance. Before Ray could dodge passed his own mother she yelled out. "Hey!" he rolled his eyes at his mother as he stopped in front of her. "Where have you been Ray? Why won't you come home?" she sounded more irritated than worried about her absent son.

Ignoring her question he asked his own, "what is that punk being hospitalized for?" he asked, disrespectful but still concerned about his older sister.

"Don't refer to your sister as that!" Shelby reprimanded her son, smacking his arm in disapproval.

He didn't wait for her to say more before moving to turn towards the hospital, "well let's go in then."

"Stop, just wait a minute Ray," she said, grabbing his arm so he couldn't leave but what happened next made him wish he had disregarded her and gone into the hospital without her anyways.

Looking around Shelby spotted the President of Rachel's signed company and the camera crew speaking with him. "President Sandy! I'm over here!" The president and camera crew looked over at Shelby upon hearing her voice. Ray gave his mother a big glare as the president ran over to them with a big smile on his face.

"Oh!" he pointed the crew behind him, "these are the staff members here to film the Rachel Barbra Berry Special." Ray glared darkly at the man pointing a camera in his direction.

Trying to look and sound regal, Shelby gave them a polite bow of her head as she spoke and tried to appear humble, "look at you all working so very hard," she said to the camera, smiling genially. "I am, Rachel Barbra Berry's mother." She looked away from the camera to turn to her son, "And this is Ray Brandon Berry, Rachel's younger brother." Everyone but Ray was all smiles. Shelby continued when Ray turned away from the cameras in annoyance at them directing it at him.

The cameraman spoke up with a big smile, "Rachel Barbra Berry definitely got her looks from you," he said. President Sandy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Everyone tells me that," Shelby said, ducking her head in the appearance of modesty over showing arrogance. When she looked up she noticed something that made the smile fall off of her face immediately, "don't you have a reflecting plate?"

"What?" the cameraman asked, looking up from his camera lens.

Shelby looked around and continued, "Don't we have more light than this?" Ray was becoming beyond exasperated and rolled his eyes and shifted around with restless energy the longer the charade went on.

"Yes," the man said in reply.

President Sandy stepped in, pulling Shelby away from the cameras momentarily to whisper to her while Ray kept glaring at the cameras and the shenanigans going on around him when he merely wanted to make sure his sister was okay. "I'm sure you'll understand that the concept for today is how your family can get together despite living the busy modern lifestyle," he whispered to her. "Especially right now because Rachel is sick in the hospital!" he continued while the camera crew themselves became a bit antsy to continue filming. "We want to portray a healthy family!" he said excitedly. Shelby had become increasingly eager and spoke up enthusiastically.

"Oh, President Ryerson, don't you worry about a thing!" Ray glared at this, "why don't we start off with me getting out of the cab?" The president listened, wondering where she was going with this. "I will be crying, in tears! I can cry so easily, within three seconds!"

"Great idea!" he yelled out, snapping his fingers in agreement.

"Isn't it!"

He turned away from her and looked back at the road, "let's grab a cab first."

Finally having enough, Ray turned away from them and started walking towards the hospital, the cameraman seeing this started following him with the camera. "Stop filming me or I'll break your damn cameras, clear?" Ray said threateningly but without yelling at all. He glared at the man and Shelby and President Sandy watched with dropped jaws.

Recovering first Shelby frowned and spoke up, "that …" realizing that she was being filmed Shelby stopped immediately and turned towards the cameras, covering her slipup when she noticed everyone watching her intently. "Have you ever heard of senioritis?" she asked. "They say that even aliens can't invade Earth because even they are afraid of high school seniors." Only President Sandy laughed somewhat convincingly while everyone else laughed softly and halfheartedly.

Pushing her forward a bit he whispered to her again, "what can we do? We're supposed to be showing a very healthy and functioning family." The cameraman tilted his head as he saw them whispering to each other.

"We should film the rest without Ray. I'll try to make it look as realistically loving as possible!"

"Yes."

"Quite frankly, I'm a better actress than Rachel," Shelby proclaimed boldly much to the president's confusion and it showed on his face. He smiled at her after his momentary lapse and when she looked away the man grimaced.

Hearing the door open both Rachel, with her scandalous reads lying on her bed, and Quinn, sitting on the loveseat with a newspaper in hand, both looked up at the person entering the room. Ray walked over to his sister's bed and Rachel sat up slightly, book in hand, to greet her approaching brother. "Ray Brandon Berry."

"I see that you're alive."

"You little asshole!" Rachel's face looked like a mixture of relief, upset, and anger and the unusual swearing showed how serious she was. "You haven't been answering my phone calls or texts and mom told me that you haven't been staying home." Rachel had gotten herself too worked up and clutched her lower right stomach, clearly in pain.

"You should just lie down," Ray said in an attempt to hide his worry with a tough front. "You're alive and okay, that's all that matters to me." He turned to leave and made it a step before Rachel's voice stopped him.

"Hey now! This is the first time you've seen me in a year." Ray turned to face her again as she continued, "come here so I can give you some spending money."

"I don't need it. I've got a job and I make my own money."

"And who said you should be working? You should be at home studying instead!"

"Don't you know? I haven't been at home because I don't want to spend your money." Quinn listened in on the conversation and she was sure that Rachel had forgotten about her presence while Ray might have never even noticed her at all. "When I'm at home I have to spend your money."

"Hey, don't speak to me like that." Rachel was becoming quite upset now.

"Then stop giving mom more money to spend." Ray gave her a look that cut right through Rachel, pierced through her like almost nothing else could, "your money was what ruined our family!" Rachel felt tears gathering in her eyes, "Our dad wouldn't have left if it weren't for you and your damn money."

"You listen here Ray Brandon Berry!" Rachel's use of her brother's full name was meant to show him that she was older, that he should listen to her. Before Rachel could say more than his name the door burst open again with her mom at the forefront of the group of people, President Sandy Ryerson opening the door with a flourish and his arm outstretched dramatically, completely unaware of the current family drama.

"Rachel!" Quinn looked behind her to see the circus of people while Rachel couldn't be more upset by this display, Shelby was in tears for the camera following her. "My only daughter! You must have been in so much pain!" Stepping forward with the camera people fanning out to capture the entire family on film, "your mommy is here now!" Ray rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw and Shelby noticed him standing on her right, her hand placed above her heart. Realizing that Ray needed to be included she turned to him after a moment of thought, "oh, my son! Look at his distraught face, sad with worry for his sick sister." Quinn looked over at Rachel while Ray closed his eyes, becoming angrier by the second. "They have so much love for each other," Shelby said, facing the camera once more. President Sandy smiled in the background. Shelby moved to cup her son's face but her hand never made contact because Ray left before she could even touch him for this façade she was putting on. Rachel sat on her bed, face neutral because she wouldn't show her true emotions for these cameras. Quinn was slightly bewildered by the events taking place before her and everyone watched as Ray slammed the door closed before Shelby continued on with her act. "Rachel!" Shelby reached out to her, face full of fake emotions.

That was the last straw and Rachel yelled out angrily, "will you please cut the crap?" Shelby froze in her attempt to hold her daughter, arms still in mid-air in a motion to hug her daughter, "mom, get out!" Rachel shouted coldly. She turned her eyes and spoke sternly without any more yelling, "will everyone please just leave?" The president moved his hands in a cut motion and Quinn watched from the couch, unsure of what to make of it all.

Out in the hallway Shelby was complaining about Rachel as the president tried to keep pace with her, "she seems to get crankier by the day. She may have gotten my looks but she definitely didn't get my personality."

"Of course!" the president agreed readily. "Her contract is ending next month, will you be renewing it Shelby? You've always been the one to sign for us and for Rachel."

Shelby made a face as she responded, "well, I'm not sure. Jameson and Phantom have been giving me some calls lately. We've been working with your company since she was 15 years old. You know how the saying goes about moving out of the nest and all."

Hearing that made Sandy nervous, "and what's the point in moving out of the nest? This is her work." Shelby pretended to think about it. "The older view is certainly the best view! The oldest friend is the dearest friend!"

"President Ryerson," Shelby said softly, "you know about the stuff I like from the newest catalogue right?" Shelby took her sunglasses out and put them on her forehead as she walked away with that being said.

For just a moment he watched her walk away before speaking loudly to ensure she heard him, "do you mean you want to go shopping with me?" he asked a bit desperately. "I heard that the new catalogue is out already!" he said, moving quickly to catch up to her retreating form.

X

Outside of the hospital snow was falling down from the night sky. Two students walking out of the hospital where Rachel was were talking to each other, "I heard that Rachel Barbra Berry was hospitalized."

"Really?" the other girl asked. "Do you think it's because she's sick?" Standing across the street from the hospital, Hiram Berry overheard their conversation. He was making his approach when he noticed Ray exiting the hospital through the revolving door to the hospital. Seeing his face caused Hiram's eyes to widen almost comically before he turned back around to turn away and lean against a pillar so his son wouldn't see him, or worse recognize him. Ray walked away from the hospital, none the wiser. He watched his son walk away from the pillar, tears in his eyes as the snow continued to fall gently around him. While Hiram was busy staring off in the direction his son had walked away with a look of sorrow Quinn came out and noticed him immediately, recognizing the man from the picture in Rachel's wallet.

Rachel was standing at her hospital room's window as she stared out into the snow falling outside as she recalled when she was younger. It was a memory of her standing outside in the cold as snow fell and she had an umbrella in hand as she stood waiting for her father to come back home with dinner. She twirled her umbrella in her hand as she stared off to her left and after just a moment her father came from her right instead carrying two bags, "Rachel!" he called out happily.

"Daddy!" Rachel called back just as joyously. She moved the few steps it took to reach him, latching onto his left side.

"You should be waiting inside where it's warm Rachel," he chided gently.

"Did you buy it?" she asked, looking down at the bag.

"Well, of course I bought it Rachel," he said, lifting one of the bags up for her to see. He allowed her to take it from his hand as she looked inside and he took her umbrella for her.

"Having tofurkey and beer on rainy days or when it snows is the best! Well, tofurkey for me and chicken and beer for mom."

Giving her a stern look and tone of voice Hiram said, "You're not even old enough to drink yet. Drink soda." He poked her cheek twice for good measure.

"Yes, yes! I know," Rachel said in return, a smile on her cheeks as she pretended to be serious.

As they walked towards the gate to their home together he spoke once again, "I can't wait for the day for you to grow up and drink beer with me. When will that day come?"

Standing with her back to the windowsill now, leaning against it, Rachel felt her tears soaking her cheek and reached up to wipe them away gently with the back of her hand. She let out a sniffle and a hard breath as she asked herself, "What is wrong with me?" She stood up from the windowsill, now knowing that if she had just gazed outside she would have seen her father's retreating figure, back facing the hospital now as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

X

Back in his own private office, Joshua Harris had just sat down on his chair after throwing a folder on his desk with some important information inside. He fixed his tie before reaching with his left hand for his drawer containing his tampered medication. Not realizing anything was wrong he pricked his left hand's ring finger to check his insulin levels before injecting his medication. Just as he was putting his medication away he received a phone call from his landline and he picked up, speaking a bit breathily, "hello?"

"Mr. Harris, will you please come to my office?" Jesse's voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, of course. I'm coming up right now," he said before hanging the phone up and standing to leave his office. Reaching the elevators he saw that there was tape over both of them and a sign read that they were currently under inspection. He felt some dizziness as he started walking up the stairs to get to the upper office floors. He didn't quite make it halfway up the stairs before his bout of vertigo caused him to fall down all of the steps he took up and land heavily against the ground by the door he had entered through just moments before. Groaning in pain and breathing heavily as sweat trickled down his forehead he attempted to call someone after reaching for his phone in his left pocket. Before he could even unlock his screen and foot came stomping down on his hand and phone, taking away his only means to call for help. He made a noise, trying to reach out for the person, call out to them, anything to save his life. The man continued on without a backwards glance to the man lying on the floor, soon to be dead.

X

"What?" Russell exclaimed in startled surprise, "what did you say happened to Harris?" he asked, face drawn with worry.

Jesse stood before him, giving him the news. "He's dead from having a hypoglycemic shock. They believe the cause is that accidentally injected too much insulin into his system."

Looking distraught he asked with sorrow and disbelief in his voice, "How did that even happen? How could that even happen? He's had diabetes for years! He would never make such a mistake." Jesse tilted his head back, watching his father with an impassive face. "Jesse, call my chauffeur immediately, I want to attend the funeral right now."

"Of course sir," Jesse said, bowing his head to his father slightly in respect.

X

"Make me look weak and innocent but don't make me look horrible," Rachel instructed, Sunshine had a hair straightener in hand.

"Okay, what do you think?" she asked, handing Rachel her hand mirror.

"Doesn't it look too perfect? Make it look a bit messy because I just woke up but sexy at the same time. They sexy I just woke up look! Or like fabric softener commercials. Got it?"

Sunshine nodded her head, "let me dry your hair again then."

Just then Mike came through the door with Rachel's clothes, "Rachel, for some reason I can't locate your shoes."

"Really? But I wore them here."

"Well, I heard that your professor took your things," Mike responded.

"Why would she leave everything else but not the shoes?"

Rachel recalled the conversation she had with her on the balcony of the beauty salon. "Your shoes. Do they belong to you?"

"No way? I didn't think she would do that.

X

Quinn was currently giving a lecture. "Love," she said as she looked out to her students, "is based on the libido, the drive for sex. Human beings make the sweetest and most passionate fantasy with that drive. People always wonder if their love is lifelong. I can assure you all that your love is not for forever. Love is like everything in nature, it expires. And humans are no exception to the laws of the universe. If love is powerful, that is because it facilitates the continuance and prosperity of the human race and nothing more. Don't try to sacrifice what is important in life for the fantasy that is love." Quinn wasn't nearly done but the beeping of her pager interrupted her lecture and caused some murmurs and laughter in her classroom. Quinn paid them no mind as she checked her pager for the message.

As soon as her lecture was over she met up with Rachel who was wearing a ridiculous outfit consisting of a scarf wrapped around most of her face and head and large, aviator sunglasses to top it off. She looked around to make sure there were no paparazzi just waiting to snap an inopportune photo of her. "Didn't I tell you not to page me anymore? Let me clarify, I want you to erase my number."

"Then tell me," Rachel responded, looking at her through her sunglasses.

"Tell you what?"

"Where did you put my shoes?"

"Your shoes?" Quinn feigned ignorance well. "And just how would I know?" she asked in response, not looking directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Everything else was there but the only thing missing were my shoes."

Quinn let out a long sigh, "this is the very reason why they say you shouldn't be kind to human beings." Quinn looked at Rachel at this, "I know nothing about your problem." Quinn moved to walk away and only managed a few steps before being blocked by Rachel.

"Are you just going to play dumb like this?" Rachel asked incredulously. "I am grateful to you for aiding me, I really thought you were a kind person." Quinn could see herself reflected in the ridiculous sunglasses Rachel was wearing as she glanced over at her as she continued speaking. "But now here you are, betraying me?"

Taking a small breath in, Quinn gritted her teeth before turning her attention back to Rachel, looking into her sunglass covered eyes, "I haven't the foggiest clue what it is you're on about."

"Why do you want my high heels anyways?" Rachel responded angrily almost as soon as Quinn finished speaking.

"I did not steal them!" Quinn finally snapped back just as loudly and angrily.

Back in Quinn's home, in her shoe closet, she had an array of sneakers, mountain climbing shoes, shoes that were practical or made for comfort but there was also a single pair of high heels. They were too small for her feet but they were there regardless and as Quinn looked at them she hung her head before closing her shoe closet once more and sitting down on her bench.

X

Back at the private apartment of Kate Hummel, Jesse and Kate were having a meal together, steak and wine set out for two. Kate placed her fork and knife next to the plate as she picked up her wine glass to swirl the contents a bit before making a statement that could have been a question had she phrased her words differently. "I've heard that Sam is still chasing after Rachel Barbra Berry, Jesse." She took a sip of her wine before continuing. "You should tell him to stop," she finally said.

"And why is that?" he asked after chewing for a moment and swallowing.

"Well, why not? If Rachel Barbra Berry marries him after we get married … then I will have to be her sister-in-law, Jesse," she said in a whiny voice she thought would make her sound cuter and harder to resist. "I just really dislike her at all."

Jesse gave her an impassive look though he truly disliked what she had said, "since when am I going to marry you?" he asked.

"Well, aren't you? We've been together for more than a year Jesse. People just don't know about it because we've been hiding the fact that we're dating." Kate then pouted while looking to her left, "the paparazzi aren't even trying to find out if I'm dating anyone at all. There's a big scoop just waiting for them to find it," she said petulantly to him.

Upon hearing this Jesse set his knife down next to his plate before swirling his wine and responding. "Why do you care? Do you want other people finding out?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"What? Is it that you have no desire to marry me?" He merely tilted his head slightly at the question. "Then just break up with me!" she said angrily. He ignored her statement and picked up his wine glass to take a sip as she gave him a sly look. "Or we can just get married to each other," she said, trying to sound cute. Her next line of questioning was a bad move on her part, "are you hesitant because of your ex-wife? I'm not like her. You know that. Not only that but you know I won't tell other people about what I do know." She picked up her fork and ate another piece of steak before she remembered something else. "Oh, that's right! I received an invitation to Kitty Wilde's wedding recently. Your friend is the second son of that L Group isn't he?"

"Yes," Jesse answered simply.

"So that means you've been invited too right? We should attend it together then."

Jesse gave a small smile as he spoke, "Okay, we can do that."

X

Patting the makeup applier, Rachel's makeup artist gently applied it to Rachel's cheek while Rachel's eyes remained closed, "You look like you've lost weight. Was it because of your illness because you look prettier now?

Rachel opened her eyes as she responded, "I really do?" Rachel looked into the mirror in front of her as she continued, "I always look prettiest when I'm attending someone else's wedding. People always say that I'm an unwanted guest because of it."

Her makeup artist smiled as she chuckled, "they always do huh?" She took it as a compliment on her skills, "should I try to make you look less pretty instead? This way you won't be an unwelcomed guest Rachel."

"I can show you how you can make the bride look bad today." Rachel pouted as she crossed her arms, "I don't understand why she has to have her wedding on a cruise ship? Is it that she wants me to become frozen on the deck or something?" Sunshine came strolling in with a box in her hands at that moment.

"You know it's for security reasons because anyone can sneak into a hotel, even if it's a six-star hotel," her makeup artist said seriously.

"Do you have them?" Rachel asked Sunshine when she noticed her in the mirror.

"Ah, yes. Here they are but they didn't quite have your size," Sunshine said, her face apologetic. "It's about a half size bigger." Sunshine held the open box out for Rachel to observe before putting it down to take the shoes out. "It was really difficult to acquire these shoes too."

Rachel sighed as she put her foot up to try it on, "I don't really have much choice." Letting out another sigh, Rachel grumbled as she saw how much looser it was, "I lost the good pair." Suddenly Rachel pulled her foot out and directed her question at Sunshine, "can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course," Sunshine said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket, "here," she said, passing it to Rachel. Sunshine watched as Rachel got out of her chair and walked away with the phone at her ear.

 _To leave a number message press on. To leave a voice message press two._ Rachel lifted the phone to press a number before she spoke into the phone, "Professor Quinn Fabray, this is Rachel Barbra Berry. I was forced to buy a replacement pair of shoes and I had to pay a small fortune for them. I'm going to let this slide because of the favor you did for me. I expect a sincere apology from you sometime soon however. I really don't understand what reason you had for taking them honestly," she said in annoyance before hanging up after hearing the automated message saying: _Recorded_. Rachel was walking back to the front of the salon when she saw Kate Hummel leaning against a counter not too far away. Rachel would have ignored her but Kate called out to her rudely.

"Hey, you!" Rachel stopped to look at her, "didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see you here again?"

"I told you that I don't care." Rachel faced her entirely as she spoke once more, "we'll have to see each other at the wedding anyways."

"Well, don't attend while I'm asking you nicely," came Kate's haughty response.

"And why? Is it because there'll only be articles about my attendance?" Rachel glanced down at Kate's appearance before she gave her more verbal smack, "you're trying far too hard. You should have confidence."

Kate's face turned into an ugly sneer as she yelled out loud, "Hey, how dare you!" her voice was shrill and obnoxious.

"Oh, that's right, the director Christopher Nolan requested to cast me for one of his movies. I heard about how you wanted that role but for less money. I told him that I would cut down the guarantee for him as well. I've been going to the Cannes Film Festival to see even less of you." Rachel said everything in a soft spoken voice before bowing down mockingly to Kate and turning around to walk away.

Breathing heavily for a moment she watched Rachel walk away before letting out a scream, startling everyone around her before speaking ill-chosen words. "I am either going to kill myself or just kill her!"

X

At a phone booth Quinn was listening to the message Rachel had left for her, " _This is Rachel Barbra Berry. I was forced to buy a replacement pair of shoes and I had to pay a small fortune for them. I'm going to let this slide because of the favor you did for me. I expect a sincere apology from you sometime soon however. I really don't understand what reason you had for taking them honestly._ " Quinn glanced up and saw a live feed of the wedding that Rachel was due to attend _[Wedding of the Century]_ flashed across the screen.

A man was being filmed as he MC for the live feed of the event, "I'm standing here in front of the cruise ship where Kitty Wilde is soon to be wed to Ryder Flynn, the second son of the L Group, for the wedding of the century! A-list stars are required to be on the list in order to gain entry to the cruise ship with heavy security checking them off first." As he said this Kate exited her chauffeur's car and posed for the many cameras as the man continued, "Just look at all of the reporters surround us right now!" He turned around and saw Rachel's van arrive, "Look everyone! Rachel Barbra Berry has just arrived! Let's go take a look!" As he moved to capture Rachel's graceful exit from her company van she was all Quinn could see on the TV screen from the phone booth.

Quinn slowly lowered the phone when she saw the shoes Rachel was wearing as she walked elegantly with a magnificent dress framing her slim body. Recalling her premonition of someone falling overboard with those very same shoes Quinn couldn't help but worry.

X

So, another long chapter! Gosh, it was so hard getting through this chapter! Please give me some feedback to tell me this story is worth continuing! Encouragement is encouraged!XD Just kidding. Some reviews would be nice for all of my hard work though, you know what I'm saying.;)

姫宮光る


End file.
